The List Of Mystery
by KawaiiOtakuChan
Summary: Amu Hinamori was a servant who had a boring life. One day she is told to move into the Tsukiyomi Realm. Ikuto Tsukiyomi, A prince, take interest in her causing two people to become a jealous girl. All of the girls are now controlled by a list. A list full of good and evilness. What will happen between these characters relationship? Will someone die?
1. The Leaving

**Chidori: Hope you enjoy! I'll try my best!**

**Amu: Why you so late for putting a new story?**

**Chidori: I just felt very lazy. I read manga though.**

**Amu: *Rolls eyes* Just get to the story.**

**Chidori: Hope you enjoy...-**

**The List of Mystery**

* * *

**Amu P.O.V**

My life was just a lie. It was just a Boring, Sad, and Dull life. It was. All I did was Sing and Clean. That was it. But it all change when I met him. The guy who I would call a pervert. A guy who was just teasing me. A guy who just .. loved me. It wasnt just him. It was all so those two girls. The two girls who helped me a lot even though they at first disliked me. They too changed my life.

**~The Leaving~**

I am Amu Hinamori. A 18-year-old girl who was stuck in this stupid tower for much of my life.

A abandon tower that was very old and was said to be over one million years old. Many rumors said that on the top tower, it holds gold and riches. Some other rumors stated that there was a servant on the top floor that would grant you wished.

This meant that servant who were thieves or wanted something tried to sneak up there. They would be killed or if a woman would be fired and most of their memories would be erased.

First of all I don't know who came up with these rumors since, well, There all lies.

This tower is over 1 million years old but the other rumors are lies.

The top tower has no gold or riches. There is nothing up here than food, clothes, and books. literally that's all!

I live up here so I know! Yea im a servant but I don't grant wishes! I ain't no genie. I barely have any powers. I'm just very smart.

Though I feel very bad for the people who at least thought there was something up here. Trying to walk up here really is tiring. That's how they're caught. They faint and I **have **to call the security.

It's a promise that I made.

Anyway~

I am no princess though I kinda am. I'll talk about that in a few chapters. Lets first talk about this world. Its gonna get boring but wait its brings wow when you read this whole story.

There are 3 main houses in Japan. House that live up in the hill to watch over Japan. The human people would refer the top people who live there as Queens and Kings.

The queens and Kings would only see them for special occasion. Some people hate them but some adore them.

All the girls love the Princes and The boys love the Princess. I personally just seen one.

Though Japan only has 3 large areas. The other areas have been in great danger and no humans live there. Just demons. Or you would say monsters but demon seems like a cooler word.

The remaining part of Japan that are 'monster free' are Osaka, Yokohama, and Tokyo. Why these places? Well 'cause these place are protected by STRONG people! The other protectors died 'cause of poison, bitten, shot, and other ways to die.

Like no, please just get out of my sight.

I'm not saying that the cities are full of demons. They're small amounts of demons actually. But mean tough demons.

The top 3 house are made sure that people can't enter the house since it has to be a secret. If people try entering, they would get confused and end up somewhere.

It's a spell.

Now let stop with this stupid shit and go back to me. Is that conceited?

I am a servant of the third ranked, Osaka. When I said third ranked that doesn't mean were no strong. It just means that this place could be taken over easily if demons come together and fight. Hehe.

I was sent only to clean this tower and live there from now on. I was never allowed to get out of this tower. But I do escape! They don't notice but I still cant do it a lot.

I'm actually a pop singer here! And they don't even notice. I'm the third popular singer. 3 must be my stupid lucky number.

I have no family. Well like I said im gonna tell you about that chapters later. So lets leave all this stupid stuff and start back from life.

Like always I was spacing out.

"Hinamori Amu~!" A guy yelled. Why can't people knock!?

"*cough cough* Yes~" I smiled as i walked towards the railing to look down. I can't run in my long Ball dress.

" Queen Midori and King Tsumugu told me that they are in need for ye"

Ye? Oh come on Nikaido.

Nikaido... Nikaido something, is a brave servant that serves the Queen and King. He's a pain in the ass though.

"Prepare my trusting horse Dia, please?" I loved my horse. I just hate that here in Osaka Demon Realm it's all old fashion. Why can't they buy a car or something.

They're is no Electric items here. I don't even know why when the human realm has this already

"Find ill prepare you unicorn" The last word made me twitch. I saw him leave and kick something over. I'll clean it later.

I hate saying Unicorn. Its sound girly! Horse seems more better.

I just sighed and just laid down, looking up at the beautiful picture of Bast in a garden full of Blue, pink, and yellow. That was one thing that made me smile.

Bast is the cat goddess. I thought she was a very beautiful women and I would see that she was very popular. ..

But I have to say bye to it for now.

I should get going...

**~The Queen and King Castle~**

" I did as order, my queen" Nikaido bowed. I just stood there looking at him. I then forgot that I was supposed to do that and I bowed down as fast as I could.

"Good Job Nikaido." The queen smiled. Nikaido smiled and went out. Before he left he winked at me 'good luck.' What?

" Nice seeing you Queen Midori" I bowed but she told me to get up and she hugged me. This was my 3rd time seeing her.

"Say Hi to your father" She patted my head.

"Um.. Hello King Tsumugu." Its always awkard to see him.

" Nice seeing you to Amu. We have some bad news." He stated. Midori stop petting me and i could feel tear drops on my head. Whats going on?

" You can't live in that tower anymore. You have to go to Yokohama." Midori whine. She started petting my head again.

Those words send me glaring at Tsumugu. " May I ask why?" I trembled in angerness.

" One of Yokohama's servant were killed by one of our servants. So to not get in war we have to send one of our close servants to them." He crossed his arms.

I kept glaring at him.

' What about our promise?' My glare said.

' That promise is now broken' He glared back.

I looked up to Midori and some tears escaped me. My hatred to my suppose father grew even more.

" Can I just stay here for 1 week?" I begged.

" They're expecting you toda-"

" You can stay for 3 days." Midori smiled. Tsumugu kept staring at her. I smiled.

"Then 3 it is, Now im leaving" I ran out.

"Darling?" I heard him say.

" I'm her step mother so I can do what I want with her too!" She yelled.

I heard Tsumugu say in a whiny voice.

**~ Return to Castle~**

That man! I hate his guts even more! I'm lucky Midori was able to do something for me. That man is not my father! As I entered I looked at the painting.

This tower has so much memories. Though it brought lots of boredom. I should at least take some of my favorite books.

After packing up, which took a long time~, I finally was about to finish. I just need to pack my clothes.

I walked towards my closet and took out all my clothes. Folding them and putting them in a box I look at the painting.

I wish I could take it with me. But I can't cause its like if im ripping off the ceiling! Though I could ask Midori.. Haha. I'll just see if I could paint it on my room ceiling. I hope the king and queen aren't mean like King Tsumugu.

I wish they're as nice as Queen Midori.

As a close the box, I went to grab all my books. As I walked, carrying 12 books which could fall any min., One of the books fell.

I went to grab it but I stopped. It opened on a page I marked with a photo. The photo of my first concert.

Speaking of concert...!?

I have to say bye to my fans!

I looked through a one of my boxes and rumaged in it.

I found the thing I wanted! The thing that helps. A gun.

I looked at the side windows and I cocked the gun. I shot towards the windows.

_BANG! FWWSSH~_

No glass shattered. No bullet fell on the ground.

My gun shot a portal.

I walked over to it and man was it windy.

I walked inside it. And I was gone.

**Next Up- 2 days left**

**"You're a Vampire!"**

**"If you scream, I'll kill you"**

**"Who do you think you are!"**

**"No one yells at my master!"**

* * *

**Amu: Thats was great! But kinda boring.**

**Chidori: Well it will get interesting!**

**Amu: Please Review!**

**Chidori: Ch. 2 will come in 7/21/13. I'll try my best to get it by that date!**


	2. The Damn Concert

**Chidori: Sorry that this Chapter came at 3:37 pm**

**Amu: Well why didn't you put it early?**

**Chidori: ... hehe**

**Amu: You overslept!?**

**Chidori: Hope you enjoy the chapter! I forgot to make a disclaimer so..**

**Amu: Overslept Chidori doesn't own Shugo Chara nor any of the characters!**

* * *

_**FlashBack**_

_My gun shot a portal. _

_I walked over to it and man was it windy. _

_I walked inside it. And I was gone._

**Amu P.O.V**

**. . : Alley: . .**

The portal was reaching its end. While you're in a portal you don't really see anything. Nor can you control where you go. I wished to go to the concert.. I'll end up somewhere **near **the concert.

_BANG!_

The portal finally ended. The noise could only be heard by the person inside of it. And it's really loud! I walked out of it and the noise finally stopped.

The portal then disappeared.

Now if you use gun you have to know where you shot it! Like if you shot it to the ground, yea you jump in it, its fun. But when its done you have to climb out of it. So much work. So always shot at a window.

Now forgetting that... where am I?

I looked around to just hear fan screaming. I must be very close. I then realize that there was a door that said 'E**mergency Exit'**

Well that just means for the celebrity who is working to enter and leave using that door. Who's the celebrity of tonight? Me!

I walk towards it and was going to open it.

_Rattle..._

I look back. I saw nothing. It was probably just a cat.

I thought it sound like if someone was pushed against something. Well its none of my business.

**~ The Damn Concert~**

I opened the door and ran in. I ran up the two stair cases which took my breath. I open the other door and notice all the people walk back and forth. The backstage dancers getting ready.

I secretly went to my room. I ran inside and fell onto the floor. My god was I just tired from entering.

I stood up and looked at my self from the mirror.

"Amu-San" I jumped immediately back.

" Who-! I sorry you scared me. Dont worry ill be out soon"

It was only the costume guy. He smiled and then walked out. I mean like you don't have to scare me like that. Gosh some people are a pain just cause the 'career depends on it' They have money to own a yacht!

So I took of my clothes and but on my dress. It was just a plain bright dress. The top of the dress was light pink and the bottom of light blue.

The dress is expensive 'cause it's made of silk. Can't they buy a normal dress like this at Macy's or something?

I had at two diamond bracelet and I wonder gold earring. Fake gold. I wore small black boots. I heard a knock on the door and I yelled for them to come in.

It was the hairstylist and makeup person.

Of course I just sat there talking about my 'fake' day. They don't know im actually a servant of the queen and king. If I told people who, they would gossip and spread rumors about me and then the King and Queen would find out!

After the whole thing, My hair was curled and they made my hair fluffy. You could tell it wasn't that much of time.

They just put on normal makeup thing. Blush, Lipstick, Eyeliner, Masquar, and thats all.

I walked out and head towards stage. As I was near I added my nerd glasses. I don't have to explain what nerd glasses are, do I?

So I walked on stage and they didn't notice of the darkness. They all had their glow stick out.

The music finally began and the crowd started screaming. The machine rose up with me.

**(A/N: I don't own this song! I can't even sing in real life!)**

_**It's the boy you never told 'I like you'**_

_**It's the girl you let get away**_

_**It's the one you saw that day on the train**_

_**But you freaked out and walked away**_

The crowd started the wave their glow stick back and forth.

The piano and drums started.

_**It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas**_

_**Things you swear you'd do before you die**_

_**It's the city of love that waits for you**_

_**But you're too damn scared to fly**_

The guitar was about to play.

_**[Chorus x2:]**_

_**Hit the lights**_

_**Let the music move you**_

_**Lose yourself tonight**_

_**Come alive**_

_**Let the moment take you**_

_**Lose control tonight**_

At the second time the crowd start jumping.

_**It's the time that you totally screwed up**_

_**Still you're tryna get it out your brain**_

_**It's the fight you had when you didn't make up**_

_**It's the past that you're dying to change**_

The crowd started screaming.

_**It's all the money that you're saving**_

_**While the good life passes by**_

_**It's all the dreams that never came true**_

'_**Cause you're too damn scared to try.**_

Still with the glow sticks!

_**[Chorus x2:]**_

_**Hit the lights**_

_**Let the music move you**_

_**Lose yourself tonight**_

_**Come alive**_

_**Let the moment take you**_

_**Lose control tonight**_

The crowd jump up and down screaming loud.

_**It's a mad, mad world**_

_**Gotta make an escape**_

_**It's a perfect world**_

_**When you go all the way**_

_**Hit the lights**_

_**Let the music move you**_

_**Lose yourself tonight**_

I wink at them and pointed up. All of the sudden yellow balloons came down and everyone was playing or throwing them around.

_**So let's go (go, go, go) all the way**_

_**Yeah let's go (go, go, go) night and day**_

_**From the floor to the rafters**_

_**People raise your glasses**_

_**We could dance forever**_

This is getting tiring.

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**Hit the lights**_

_**Let the music move you**_

_**Lose yourself tonight**_

_**Come alive**_

_**Let the moment take you**_

_**Lose control tonight**_

**(A/N: I'm just cutting one part of the song!)**

**..: Back to The Alley:.**

My god was that a fun concert. I still am kinda dizzy cause of this. So I took the back leaving way and I was going to walk further more into the alley.

Why? Because they're lots of paparazzi!

So as I'm walking I hear that rattle noise again.

" ..." I stood quiet.

I continued walking since I could still see the fans leaving. But as I walk even more I get startled.

I can hearing a girl's voice.

" Who's there!?" I walked towards them and then I saw the eyes.

The eyes of a girl. She had fiery blue eyes and I could see she was in some pain.

"Are you alright?" I walked closer to see a guy too. He had red eyes of thirst.

Wait! Could they be doing... Doing **IT! **Gross! Why are they doing it in public!

I heard the girl say something as she saw it.

"I'm sorry to disturb!" I waved my hands back and forth. The girls eyes then glared at me and the guy got off of her. She tried walking but she feel on her knees.

" You drank too much. Help me up, master.." The women said. Well she more looks like my age.

'MASTER!' Wtf.. So..

"Just stay there and relax for a while." He said back.

"Whats goin o-!" The street light finally turned on and saw blood. Blood dripping down his mouth. Blood dripping from the women's neck too.

He tried to clean off the blood but there was still some.

**"You're a Vampire!"**

Then in some fast speed He was gone. I saw that girl still glaring at me. I felt someone nib on my ear.

" Gya.. Stop" I couldn't stop blushing. I'm so embarrasses

" For some reason im interested in you. I haven't seen you around here" He said. His arms wrap around me and he kissed my neck!

" Let GO!" I pushed him. I fell on the floor but was able the crawl back a little.

**"If you scream, I'll kill you. I wouldn't want that nor would you want that, right?" **He smirked.

W-Wasn't he with that girl now? What's he planning? That girl.

"**Who do you think you are? How dare you push my master?" The women walked up.**

Why does she still care for him? Why am I in this situation? My Gun!

" I'll be the to kill you, Hinamori Amu"

**Next Up:**

**"Meet me here tomorrow"**

**"Its you!"**

**"Time to leave"**

**" You're Hoshina Utau!"**

* * *

**Amu: Who was that girl? Utau!?**

**Chidori: Ain't telling! Well hope you enjoyed! **

**Amu: Mean.. We would like to thank**

**Chidori: God Fenrir for favoriting and being the first to follower and Reviewer. Thank you very much**

**Amu: Also StrawberryNeko45 For Following and Favoriting **

**Chidori: Thank you for reading. Next up at 7/22/13**


	3. 2nd Meeting

**Chidori: Omg I'm so Sorry for being so late!**

**Amu: Did you over sleep again!**

**Chidori: I stood up the whole night reading manga and fell asleep at 7am**

**Amu: My god! Well people are waiting! Hurry!**

**Chidori: Ok! I finally brushed my hair in like 2 weeks! It was full of knots.. **

**Amu: Ouch! Oh Chidori has something important to talk at the bottom!**

**Chidori: It's just I got something really hateful and would like to talk about. K BYe**

* * *

**~2nd Meeting~**

**Amu P.O.V**

" Ill be the to kill you, Hinamori Amu" The girl stood up and had this killer expression on her face. She walked towards me with something in the back if her hands.

She took out a small fan that was closed and she use it to lift up my face so she could I could be looking at her.

"Now you can't run away" She had this killer smile on. It was like a real smile but an evil smile of death.

_Click_

"Wha-!" My eyes look down to see a kunai had been release from the fan and was right near my throat.

"W-w-wait! I just push him away! Nothing to worry about." I tried to a least calm her down. She looked at him.

" Actually she push me and I got a bruise." He smirked at me. How dare he lie!

" Really? Where?" She had no emotion on her face but she ran towards him. And when she figure out he was lying she smacked him on the head.

" See! So I did no harm ,right! So I could-"

" I don't care about that! I don't need to tell you anything about why im killing you! And besides ... Im bored and some blood looks fun. So im gonna kill you anyway" She said bluntly and ending it with a sigh.

"SO YOUR KILLING ME FOR FUN!" I yelled.

" When you say like that, it sounds mean" She said putting the fan down.

" 'CAUSE IT IS MEAN!" I was crawling back.

As I did My hand seem to have touch a spider or something because it hurt really bad. I winced in some pain and it seem like she notice.

"Your trying to escape!" She ran towards me with the fan.

_Click_

I look back to see that the kunai was gone but the fan had in storage a sword. Wtf!

" You're dead for sure!" She said running. What do I do!? Oh wait my gun!

"Don't move!" She stopped when she saw I revealed my greyish blue-ish gun. I should have use it earlier.

"A gun, huh." The guy said. He grew his smirk by 1 inch when I looked at him. He was more interested in me!

The girl just stood still. Is she dumb!? She should know that this is a-

" You know that she obviously knows that's a transportation gun " The guy said out loud. I was stupid to think she's dumb.

What do I do know!? Oh wait im pinned against a wall so...

_BANG_

_"_Sorry, I gotta go!" I pulled out my cool and spicy side. She finally move back and started walking back.

She stopped again and looked at the guy that was staring at me with that stupid smirk of his. I look at her who had a small frown on her. I feel bad for her. She continued walking.

"I'm leaving, Ikuto." I saw how she jump house to house.

"Wait for your master." He said as he jump on one of the alley walls. He stop and looked at me which made me gasp.

" Beware... Amu-koi" He smirked and left.

KOI!? Whats with that guy!? I don't know anything about him and He knew nothing about me, and yet he's interest in me!

As I walk inside the portal I though of something.

His name is Ikuto, huh. I felt like I heard that name before..

**~ Next day 7/22/13~**

**' Inside a carriage '**

So I felt like I had to leave early and so I said my goodbye to my queen and the stupid king. I just wanted to leave so that 'Ikuto' and that women wouldn't come searching after me.

I felt like when he looked at me he was saying '**Meet me here tomorrow' **and im not gonna see him here again.

So I could transport but It wont let me add more that 3 object at a time so...

Well I'll really miss this place.

I looked out the window to see the place go farther and farther away.

**"Time to leave"**

**'Yokohama Castle'**

As I got out of the carriage, the men were carrying my luggage. I gave them five bucks as a tip. When I entered there was 15 maids at the front door. Well I'll have to be the 16th maid now.

I was already amaze in the front since I was great gardening, fountains, and animals. Now inside It was just magical.

Very clean and white and black. I saw the servants walking around and going to rooms. As I walk in one of the maids said..

"The head mistress isn't here yet so please wait and sit in the lounge" The maid smile.

2 other maid courted me to the large lounge.

"We will serve you tea so could you please wait?"

"Hai." I blushed. This is kinda embarsing.

I saw a large flat screen tv and game. It seem so calming as there was some piano music. So here they allow electronics... Yes!

Of course I sat there and waited. The maid finally came and had 3 cups waiting on the table.

"May I ask, why are there 3 cups" I smiled. They just giggled and walked away together. Whats up with that.

So I walked over to the table and sat there.

I hear the door open to see the guy I didn't want see.

"Hello miss, Hope you enjo-.." He stop with the boring expression when he saw me. Then he close the door and walked towards me.

"Why are you here Ikuto!?" I yelled. I imeddialty stood up and backed away.

"You don't know? I'm the prince. You seem to be the new maid or were you just looking for me" He walked towards me making me walk backwards.

"O-O-Of course N-N-NOT!" I yelled with my stupid stutter.

He kept walking towards me til I was stopped by the wall. Shit!

He pinned me and butterfly kissed my neck. He looked up and saw My face with over 20 shades of pink! He started chuckling making me revert to normal.

"W-W-W-W-WHAT!" I stuttered! He walk back to table and sat the other side of the table where on of the tea cups were.

" I was just playing" He chuckled. I walk to the other side and made sure not to look at him as I drank my tea.

" S-So just follow the other maids and know who the people who live here are," He finally stopped laughing.

"And who are they? I know the pervert of this family now," I asked.

"Tsukiyomi Utau, Tsukiyomi Souko, Tsukiyomi Aruto, and I..." He drank his tea.

...

"Tsukiyomi Utau?"

"Yup..."

"The singer?

"Yup.."

...

"WHAT! Why is she here!?" Hoshina Utau was the second top singer! She would beat me and I could never see how good she was 'cause she was in Yokohama.

"Why? Cause she's my sister."

... Wtf.

I didn't even reply. I'm so tired of this. Then the table started shaking and I was just freak out. I looked at Ikuto who was perfectly fine, drinking his tea.

"Ikuto-Sama! Today ,since we're in japan, its Sasuke Uchiha Bday! But tomorrow in America Its Sasuke-kuns Bday so were celebrating tomorrow!" The girl popped out saying.

"You're the women who I found with Ikuto last night!"

* * *

**Chidori: Hope you enjoyed! Again sorry for being so late! Ok so I received a bad review, not of my story, but of my profile! And it was stupid since that guest put it on the last chapter. So he or she but ill stay she started saying that if I was stupid? Well I am stupid tbh but Im stupid in a fun way. And to tell this guest that i am not a self proclaim otaku, ok! So stfu. I know how to spell Kawaii its just like I like writing it with errors. Kawwii, Kawwi, Kawwaii, Im just jokin. And I dont know lots of japanese. I dont need people on the internet making fun of me 'cause of me being an otaku. I've already had that at school and I dont care. So what I hate Yaoi! I think Yuri is better that Yaoi ( I personally like Shoujo Ai so..) I dont hate it alot, cause I WATCH jUNJOU and i like it alittle. Also Im not childish at all! Im consider mature for my age. Im smart in math and science but tbh I suck at Grammer and stuff like that. I feel like the person who wrote that was my ex-friend but it was probalry a 8 year olf.**

**Amu: She's just saying that please leave good review but bad reviews of the story are fine. Just not reviews of her life.**

**Chidori: Yea, Well I wold like to thank D3athMarchHar399 for being a follower of my story.**

**Amu: Thanks very much, next ch.4 7/23/13**


	4. Maid or Love Slave?

**Chidori: Hehe! Well I woke up at 9am..**

**Amu: Why are you A day late!?**

**Chidori: I was so busy with Manga which did not come out yesterday but today! But I did read Naruto**

**Amu: Wow.. T 3 T**

**Chidori: What!? I'm a Otaku!?**

**Amu: You're a perverted, lazy, crazy Otaku.**

**Chidori: Shut Up! ( T/M\\\\T )**

"**You're the women who I found with Ikuto last night!"** I pointed which was totally ignored.

"Are you saying that you're leaving at 12?" He said drinking his tea. I saw that she pouted, probably since he wasnt-

"Why aren't you jealous!? I'll be spending two nights at a boys house! Well tonight at Sasuke's and then Yugito Nii. So I'll be spending one full night with a guy and girl! Be jealous!" She pounded the table.

"Why should I be? I don't really care. Sit down and look who is here today," He smiled.

I looked at the girl who was on top of the table. She had my kind of fashion. Well one part of it.

Just like I saw her last night she had her two ponytails. She had one blue high light that was fire like. Her highlight were split into two and put on the other side.

Her outfit consists of a short blue dress with a Black collar and short Black puffy sleeves with longer blue bell sleeves with frills at the end. The front is Black with light blue buttons. Around her neck is short navy blue sailor tie with a black stripe and a light blue button on top On her feet/legs she wears black sock like boots that end at her thighs. On the side of the of these boots are Blue bows.

**(A/N She looked like Echo From PH. Just Blue and Black)**

I would dress up cutesy or cool like she wearing.. well kinda.

Finally after the talk about this guys birthday, she looks at me!

"H-hello! Nice seeing you again... even though you tried to kill me" I mumble.

"Introduce yourself.." Ikuto whispered to the mystery girl.

She kept looking at me with a glare. Her glares were like glass spears to my whole body. Then she looked down at me and walked towards me.

Ikuto eyes followed her like as if this was the first time she done this.

"W-What?" I felt weird as she walk to me.

_Touch_

" Flat as this table" She bluntly said.

...

She was touching my chest. She called it flat... This is turning to be a fine day... not!

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, TOUCHING MY CHEST" I slapped her hands off. She joyfully skip towards Ikuto.

I saw that she bend over and whispered to Ikuto something. But before this she said that she was just kidding. I just looked at her as she whispered something to Ikuto and kept looking at me.

It was like lightning through our eyes. She finished and walk towards her seat. I saw Ikuto sigh and he began saying

" So you're a B- Cup Amu?" He sighed. I looked at the girl with my face blushing crazy. I saw she was giggling . I'm speechless.

" H-H-Hai..." My whispered. I saw that now she was laughing alot now!

"O-O-Ok.." She couldn't stop laughing. I'm getting fed up. Just deal with it Amu! Deal With It. Then all of a sudden The girl stop laughing and was all serious.

I saw her drinking tea. Wait.. Didnt her tea drop?

"THATS MY TEA!" I smacked the table.

Then she ignored me and ordered some maids to give her Chocolate Cake, no icing.

"Hinamori Amu.." How does she know my name? Oh right she's the head mistress.

"Amu-Kun, My name Is-"

"Wait Wait! Why are you adding Kun at the end of my name?"

"3 weeks ago you got B-Cup Breast right? You're still an A for me? Your chest is like a man.." She started cracking up again. Of course I wanted to punch her so badly!

"Oi! Hurry up and talk" Ikuto said. He seemed a little pissed off for some reason.

"Hinamori Amu, My name Chidori Tsukiyomi. I'm 19 years old and im the one who runs the maids here. You're not going to be like does other lazy maids! You're going to be Tsukiyomi Utau maid. But you're going to be a slave of Ikuto's.. Just-Like-Me!" She smiled.

**(A/N Im in my story! hehe! If you don't like me then go suck a d-)**

Hold up!

" Chidori-san, I was sent here to be a maid not no slave!" I slammed the table.

" No. The King requested you to be a slave of his son and The queen said that you would be a maid of Utau too. You're father agreed. The Queen of Osaka wasnt there" She said drinking MY tea.

The old king! I hate Tsumugu! I can't belive he is my 'father' I looked at Ikuto who was smirking. My god! I rather live at that tower then be here.

"Well are you a part of Tsukiyomi family?" I said. I heard Ikuto gag on his tea.

"Not really... I kinda am.. It's a long story.." She didn't look at me anymore. She just looked down at her tea, spinning her teaspoon in it.

" I'm the 1st slave of Ikuto-sama.. But he lets me do what I want. I'm not Utau-sama's maid, im Queen Souko's maid. Utau is really hard to get. She's here." She stuck her tongue out.

"So im a servant of a rival. This was SUCH a fun day" I layed my head on the table.

" Oh right, Utau is the 2nd top singer, right? You're the 3rd... have you met the 1st?" Chidori said with the spoon upside down in her mouth.

"I hear she calls herself Chibi inu-Sama, Or C.I-SAMA. No one ever seen her personally. She has songs of love, mystery, sadness, madness, happiness, and Coolness. She always wears a disguise," Amu said playing with her fingers.

"Hmm, I didn't know about the coolness. Im going to tell Utau about you. Ikuto-sama please show her her room. Its getting night. To you Hinamori Amu-kun, Please give our maser love." She whispered the last part.

"Stop calling me AMU-KUN" I yelled. I saw as Chidori left the door. But after she left Ikuto and I heard..

"I NEVER GOT MY DAMN CAKE! HURRY AND WORK YOU LAZY MAIDS! I'LL TELL THE KING~"

I heard some small screams from the maids. Chidori has lots of different sides. Wait.. I'm all alone with Ikuto.

"Amu, Come on.. I'm tired so let's go." He said with a yawn. I thought he would try to do something.

So as we left I saw a black cat next to the window. It looked at me all the til we got up the stairs. Then it left. That is weird.

"Here's our room.."

"OUR!" I yelled but he was tired so he got irritated.

"Utau order the queen to make you move in with me. I don't know why since there is plenty of room" He yawned sitting on the bed. I walked in. His room had a black master bed and it looked like a normal plain guy room. As I looked around I saw a smirk on his face.

"Aren't you gonna change?" He smirked. This guy is a perv!

"I'll change when you get out!" I pointed at the door. I heard him sigh and he stood.

"You don't get it.." All of the sudden I was pinned onto the bed. He was on top of me.

"You are my slave. My somewhat Indenture Servant. You don't give me commands, I give you commands. Obey your master or get a punishment."

He started kissing my neck! I tried pushing away but he was too strong. Then I saw him smirk and he licked my neck. Remember he's a vampire!

"ST-STOP!" I said pushing him away. I saw him open his mouth showing his fangs. He was about to bite me but then **she** came into my mind.

"Then why does Chidori-san give you demands! Why am I the one you want, when I don't love you and she loves you!" After saying that he froze.

He got off me and walked to the door.

"You stay here. I'm sleeping in another room." He walked away.

Whats with that reaction? Could he be in love with her? They do look good together. But how come she tells me to take care of him when she is the one deeply in love with him.

"This place is so weird" I said covering my face with my hand.

**~12:am.. The next day?~**

I couldn't sleep at all. I thought I was tired from what happen today but apparently im not tired at all.

I don't know why but I felt a little guilty for Ikuto. At the same time he deserved it though.

I got up and started walking down the stairs. Its feels empty here.

I head over to the kitchen so I get a glass of milk.

Wait! Could I get in trouble for this?

"I probably cant" I shut the refrigerator door to find her glaring at me.

"KY-" She imidientlly covered my mouth.

"Shut up! You'll wake everyone up!" She whispered slash yelled. Once the coast was clear, she took her hand of my mouth.

"Chidori-san, why are you up? Why are you dressed so good and plain.." I asked.

She had a black dress ,which was way above her knees but below her hips, that had light blue arrow pointing up and down. She had taken some of her hair and made it into a fishtail braid. She work black socks that look like they were boots. The socks had a light blue ribbon on top.

The Blue highlights and arrows look like they were glowing.

"I'm heading to Sasuke-kuns place. They're having a party for him." She twirled her hair. "I see that you enjoyed the pj I gave you."

I had on a silk pj dress on. It was pink and long. The shoulder sleeves were made to look big since it was floppy. I had a floppy hat on too. I thought it was cute though.

"So you made this right?"

"Of course not. Miss Utau made it. Well I gotta go, k? Take care of our master.." She smiled and left.

I'm not gonna tell her about what happen about Ikuto and I.

So Utau-san made this for me...I should thank her.

I walked back upstairs where I found Ikuto coming out of Utau's room. I should apologize.

"Hey Ikuto about-"

"Shut up and sleep." He said. He walked past me like if I did something bad.

Now since he said that im not giving him any thanks. Forget that! I should head to Utau.

Might she be sleeping? Well Ikuto came out of her room so she should be awake.

So in the mid of thinking, I heard some crys. More like whimpers. Did Ikuto do something to his sister. No!

What am I thinking? I just met him today! I don't know anything about him.

I open the door to find something I never seen before.

Utau Tsukiyomi... was about to kil herself.

**Amu: OMG what did Ikuto do!?**

**Chidori: I bet he did nothing.**

**Amu: I bet he did something.**

**Chidori: If I win than I'll add an Amuto scene in the 6th ch.**

**Amu: If I win You have to make Ikuto not fall in love with me!**

**Chidori: DEAL! I love how you didn't yell at me since im in the story..**

**Amu: Oh I will now! R&R!**

**Chidori: Next ch. 7/26/13. OH!**

**Amu&Chidori: Thank you KrystalSapphire1998 for favoriting and following! Thank you! Thank you 15 Fallen angel For reviewing!**


	5. Utau's List Assignment

**Chidori: I'm wondering if I should put up Manga/Anime reviews each time I write a ch.**

**Amu: Why are you always thinking of Manga?**

**Chidori:... Be glad You were the first one who got to talk to me.**

**Amu: Oh right! Next week you'll be talking with Ikuto**

**Chidori: ^/U\\\^**

**Amu: Lets get the story on! **

**Chidori: Remember I'm at Sasuke-kuns place. AH! Speaking of Sasuke to-**

**Amu: START THE STORY!**

* * *

I open the door to find something I never seen before.

Utau had a Knife pointed to her throat. What Could Ikuto have done!?

"UTAU!" I ran towards her and was able to grab her hand on time. I looked at her and it was like she wasn't even there!

She started to shake me off but she didn't yell or talk through the whole thing. The Knife could have hit any of us.

"What's wrong with you!?" I said knocking the knife away. She pushed me back and walked towards the knife. Since I was pushed on the other side of the bed, it was more farther away.

"Oi! Utau!" Then she froze. I looked at her and she had this creepy smile on her face. I saw she had the knife in her hands.

"U...Tau? Who are you talking about, little dead girl?" The voice that only I have heard before from her songs were gone. The voice she had on now was creepy and hoarse.

"Dead?" When I said that word she ran towards me with the knife.

I blocked it but the knife had slashed my arm. I was able to push her back when she tried to aim for my stomach.

I made her fall down when I kick both of her legs with a slide. I turned in flash and I was right behind her. I pulled her hair up making her wince in pain.

"Damn it! I'll disappear for now but I'll come back. I'll come back with someone else." She said and Utau had fainted.

"What was that? That can't be a demon.. There is no demon on my list that would take over a body without the permission." I said.

I saw Utau's eyes start to wake up. Of course I thought it was the demon or something so I step back a little. Ready for any type of combat.

She woke up and looked around. She was probably wondering why was her room all messed up.

When she saw me she stood up. She lye on her bed with a blanket covering half of her body. She used her hand to tell me to come.

"What did I do?" I saw her clearly and she was crying some tears. Her hands cover her watery tear eyes.

"Utau-san, You were gonna kill yourself but I stopped you and it led out to a fight" I said nervously laughing.

She removed her hands from her eyes and her hand imeddantilly went to her nightstand. She got her yellow phone which look like an old phone. She opened it and I heard some clicks.

I saw her sigh in relief.

"What happen?" I asked since I was curious.

She showed me her phone, which had said...

_Follow List sayings:_

_BLANK, ENJOY THE NOTHING FOR NOW~_

" You have nothing to do?" I still don't understand. She sighed.

"Hinamori Amu, Nice to meet you..." She smiled. She put out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Utau-San" I too put out my hand and we smiled once we touch. Then she squeezed her my hand and I was electrocuted!

"OW!" I yelled as I retrieved my hand back.

"Its Utau-sama! Amu, unlike Ikuto im a dark angle!" She smiled.

"... I could see that in you" Then she started laughing. All of a sudden she became serious. She's just like Chidori.

"Why were you trying to kill your self?" I wanted an answer.

"3 months ago I was escaping from a concert. I had left early so Chidori wouldn't have pick me up. Me and Her were fighting. I walked to a station in disguise to buy some sweet bread. At that time it was being robbed and a guy walked past me as I looked for the sweet bread. I smelled trouble and right when I was gonna attack I shot."

Her eyes twitched a little. So she died.

"Before I wasn't even an angel, I was just able to feel sense of danger. I was in a place I didn't know after I got shot. I forgot about reality but I wanted to live still. I wanted to live. After hearing that I was signed a contract with some person I don't know. And I was alive, injured, but alive. I killed those people and ran from there. No one saw who I was." She looked at me.

" So you're a Dark Angel now. So what does the contract do? Are you the only one?" I was still confused.

" For now Me and Chidori are contracted. I can't tell you about Chidori since I myself don't know. The total of people carrying a list is 5. Chidori knows the other 3. The contract or list has assignments that are good or bad. I f you don't do the assignment on time, it takes over.." She said.

"So your assignment was to kill yourself" I pointed at the knife. She nodded in response.

"Wow... A list for life... OH WAIT! Why was Ikuto coming out of your room?" I can't believe I forgot about that perv.

" I don't remember clearly. Um.. I remember only I was sleeping. I guess he was just watching me calmly. He too cares about his sister." I saw her blush in happiness.

"...You're in love with him aren't you? Ikuto and I are currently fighting," Utau jaw dropped.

"How could you fight with him!? He so cool and awesome! Why is he arguing with you!? He shouldn't even be talking to you?" She crossed her arms. She seriously love Ikuto just like Chidori. Yet why does he like me?

"'cause he interested in me.." I whispered looking a side.

"WHAT! Why you!? "

"I DUNNO!"

"What did he do to you?" She asked because she was angry / confused.

I burst out in blush. She gasped and slide under the blanket.

"He pinned me o-on the b-bed and he started k-k-k-kissing my n-neck. He was about to b-b-bite me!" I was able to say it without blushing alot.

"So why are you mad! Its hot! I would enjoy that!" Utau said without even blushing.

"It's just.. I want my first kiss and first time with someone I love. I just met Ikuto and im not in love. I'm embaress but not in love... He may have good luck but..i dont know.." Amu hid my face from Utau.

"And doesn't Chidori love him." She froze just like how Ikuto did.

"Chidori loves him dearly. She loves LOVEs him til death. But Someone else loves her more than Ikuto. She just can't realize it. Ikuto loves Chidori but no love in romance." She played with her fingers.

"Why isn't he interested her!? She has a better body than me and she's more his type. Yet why doesn't he love her romance. Why can't he take her since she love him. Why am I his target?" I shook Utau lightly.

"Ikuto and I know. We can't tell you though. She doesn't know either too. Chidori is full of mystery that she didn't even know. Until Ikuto found it with me. The person who loves her can change that. Not Ikuto. Amu you are his target because.. he thinks your special" She smiled.

huh? How am I special? Didnt we meet JUST 3 DAYs AGO! I still understand nothing!

"Amu, has anyone ever loved you?" She asked.

_**'Amu-chan I love you and I always will'**_

_**'Take me not HER'**_

_**'This will be the last of our seeing. Goodbye my dear Amu-Chan. I'll always love you even if I forget about you'**_

"O-once but someone h-had taken the person who loved me away. They had to delete their memories"

Tears dripped from my eyes. The memories were coming back. I started to see how rapid the tears were coming. I started to whimper a little.

Utau Grabbed me onto her petted me. Just like Queen Midori would do.

"Take the chance for this love to me given to you. It wont go away till your dead. Enjoy the love you can have. If Ikuto isn't the one you want in 3 weeks then ill got guy shopping for you. remember that even if no guy loves you, me and chidori will." She smiled.

That was the first time ive cry in years. I had to do what I wanted. The love someone should give you had finally happen.

I finally felt loved. I haven't been loved since when I was 5.

**Normal Pov**

Amu had fallen asleep with Utau and during their whole talk Ikuto was listening. He open the door alittle and smiled.

"You are interesting" He smiled as he walked down the hall.

**NEXT uP**

**IM BACK~**

**I gave t-the taxi driver my phone number.**

**Lets all go hang out**

* * *

**Ikuto, the queen and king will be visiting...**

**Amu: Chidori that was interesting.**

**...**

**Utau: She's partying.**

**Amu: That girl.**

**Utau: We became friends in a day...wow**

**Amu: Well you did try to kill yourself..**

**Utau: And you saved me... R&R**

**Amu: Was Chidori mad since she got no reviews on the ;ast ch.**

**Utau: A bit**

**Amu:... Next ch. up 7/26/13 or 7/27/13**


	6. Drunk causes Love?

**Chidori: I wanna ditch this story...**

**Amu: Why?**

**Chidori: 'Cause I thought of another story... Amuto...**

**Amu: You're continuing this story!**

**Chidori: Fine... LUKA LUKA NIGHT FEVER! Review if you get it!**

**Amu: Luka Luka Night fever? Wtf is that?**

**Chidori: Enjoy the story while I explain what vocaloids are...**

**7/26/13**

* * *

Its been two days since the whole list assignment event. Ikuto and I haven't been talking for a while. The only time we do talk is well.. I wouldn't say talk.. more like an order.

Utau and me have been getting close but I still can't accept being a maid or servant. I wont ever accept being a love slave.

"Amu, Tea..." Utau order as she daydream in the sky. Everytime im with Utau, she checks her phone every 5 min.

I walked over with the tea-pot and poured the tea in. I saw Ikuto, who was so bored, was reading the newspaper.

The other maids were making Utau and Ikuto's breakfast. I just wanted tea so I sat there. I'm Utau personal maid so it nothing about making her food just things she wants right now.

So finally the maids finished and Utau and Ikuto had Egg, bread, one shortcake, Some hot chocolate, and a fruit salad. Wow... Now I want some.

As we began eating we heard the door slam open.

"Y-YO! N-N-Nice being back. I-Ima head to my room. ... I-ima head to my room" The drunk maid entered.

She couldn't even walk without wobbling. She said she was heading towards her room but she was heading towards the dinning table.

The sounds I heard from her were hiccups. Wow, Chidori..

"I gave t-the taxi driver my phone number. He seemed hot" Hiccup! Chidori walked towards me.

"Amu.."

"Y-yes" My eyes twitched.

"OI! AMU!" She yelled in my ear.

"WHAT!" She yells really loud.

"... Have you been treating master...Have you been treating master AWESOME!" She's still yelling at my ear. This is a bad situation.

If I tell her now she could attack me since she's drunk. No wait.. Even if she wasnt drunk she would still attack me. I could lie to her. I'll deal with the consequences later.. But still..

"She's been treating very nicely to me. She's in good use.." Ikuto smiled at me.

"..Ikuto.. !" A lock of Chidori ponytails fell on my right shoulder.

"CHIDORI! Your hair is blue.." Before it was black. I looked up to see her highlight was pink know. The lock of hair slowly slipped out of my hand as she wander to Ikuto.

"Ikuto~ I m-missed you" Of course Chidori would say that. I looked at Utau who was so shocked that the teacup she was holding didn't even reach her mouth but it just stood there.

"You say you miss me but You were sleeping with other guys" Ikuto responded. This line might have been jealousy to you guys but it wasnt. He was being sarcastic.

"I wasnt sleeping!" She pounded the table.

"Oh right... You were making out with them." I saw that pout of Chidori become a huge stupid smile.

" Yup! Did you know that Sasuke .. Sasuke was an awesome kisser!" OMG Chidori, you're killing me.

"Oh really? I didn't know since ive never kissed him. Actually I never kissed any guy at all!" Ikuto was getting pissed.

I looked at Chidori, who was just yelled at Ikuto, and her face looked like it was about to cry.

"YOU'RE SO MEAN!" Chidori began crying out so much.

"Look at you. You smell of booze. Now your blood must taste horrible.." He sighed. Chidori was still crying.

I looked at Utau and I ...wow. Utau wasnt shock anymore but she was so happy. She had a big smile on her.

"So are you finally gonna drink my blood!? My healthy princess blood!" She looked like dog with her tail wagging. Utau slid the shortcake to me quietly. Yup she had some healthy blood.

" I feel like drinking Amu's for once." He smirked at me. I felt glares from behind me. Utau's glares.

"...Im not giving you my blood!" I Gave him a glare. I could sense Utau was smiling.

"Amu shall I give you the rules we made when we were in my room" He put the newspaper down.

_'You are my slave. My somewhat Indenture Servant. You don't give me commands, I give you commands. Obey your master or get a punishment.'_

"Look! Amu's blushing so hard!" Chidori pointed at me.

~**1 HOUR LATER~**

"I'm Tired~!" Chidori said as she fell on the ground. I looked at her as she kept moving side to side.

"Ikuto..." I walked back to the table. He threw the newspaper on the floor once I said his name.

"Yes?" He started playing with my hair. I back away two meters.

"I can't hear you from there" I walked closer to the table but I was like 2 feet from him.

"You should take Chidori to her room" I asked. He sighed in response. He stood up and walked over to Chidori.

"Seems like work" That asshole!

"I'll help.." Utau got up from her chair and walked over to Chidori. Utau got one of Chidori's leg and I got the other. We pulled her all the way to the couch.

"Dont stop! That was funnnn. Drag me everywhere in this house!" Chidori had a childish personality. Oh god this can't get any better.

So Me and Utau grab both her legs and Ikuto got her arms and threw her on the couch.

I heard a beep somewhere. The beep was leading to her phone.

I opened the purse and made sure I made no noise. The others were scolding the crying Chidori.

Chidori had an IPhone 5 and luckily there was no pass code. I unlocked it and out came the list.

_Follow List sayings:_

_Complete- 'That Girl'_

_BLANK! ENJOY THE FREEDOM FOR NOW!_

So 'that girl' means the girl who is drunk and ends up somewhere the next morning.

"Guys, it's not her fault," I got the guys attention. I showed the phone up and Utau got angry.

"I knew this wasnt Chidori!" Utau sighed in relief.

"No that's Chidori. But this time she was controlled," Ikuto sighed.

So much sighing

Finally after trying to make Chidori fall asleep she finally did! I walked back up to Ikuto's room and fell onto his bed.

Utau just fell and slept on the room.

What type of girl is Chidori. Looking at Utau and Ikuto, she seems to have a mystery side from her. She looks like one of the girls who know everything but now that I see.. that's not her.

I Close my eyes and try to fall asleep. "I'm too tired to even hide under the covers."

"Shall I carry you then?" I open my eyes and I see Ikuto who was on top of me.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" I kicked him in his.. well you know what.

He fell to the ground and I move back even more to the bed.

"That hurt" He said in pain.

"YOU SCARED ME!" Of course he would.

**~Normal Pov~**

Amu, who was at the end of the bed, stared at the Ikuto who was in pain. She slowly felt guilty and carefully crawl towards Ikuto.

"A-are you ok?" She cautiously said.

Amu reached out her hand for him. Ikuto took her hand and stood up.

" How could you hurt you master?" He said in a whiney voice.

" You Scared me! It serves you right" She turned. Ikuto pulled her back and He whispered in her ear..

"Now apologize to your master" Amu's eyes widen.

"I-I-I wont!" She tried to break free from the arms of Ikuto that were wrapped around her waist.

" You won't, huh. Shall I give you punishment?" Amu face turned bright red. She still continued On pulling Ikuto's arms away from her waist.

"P-P-PUNISHMENT!?" She felt Ikuto's lips gently kiss her neck.

"L-Let me go!?" I said. He was too strong.

"Apologize or ill drink your blood" He whispered in her ear.

"..Mmm.. IM SORRY!" He let go of her and she pushed him back. Again she scoot back.

"You're no fun, Amu" He sat on the large king bed.

"Yeah im no fun! Go play with Chidori!" Amu yelled. He turned silent just Like from the previous attempt.

"Why are you still with that?" He sighed. Amu notice that Ikuto seemed a little mad.

"I don't want some guy to use me and then go for another girl! And you've known Chidori for most of you life, yet why are you not interested in her!" Amu yelled at him. She wanted her first love to be something special, not just be some toy love.

"Amu, all the girls that wants me or any of the 2 other prince get taken from the fame and Money. Thats why Prince marry Princess but even the princess are selfish and greedy,"

Ikuto slid himself to the side of the bed to get closer. Amu knew that was true because she had read diary's of people in the tower.

"Yet you want me? A plain girl who could be taken away from fame from money!" Amu knew that these were lies but She was willing to get Ikuto off her.

He was so close to Amu. He gently grabbed Amu's chin and..

"Why are you lying to yourself? Why don't you wanna be in love?" Ikuto was irritated on how Amu kept trying to get her way out. Amu moved her face to the other side not looking at him.

"I've never been in a romantic love, I've only been in family love. The way you should love a mother. That was taken away from easily. So if that's just family love then I can't even imagine how a romance love will feel!" Ikuto eyes widen as he saw some drops of water fall on Amu's pants.

"Amu..." He whispered. " Tell me what happen."

"W-Why should I? You're just gonna think ima trust you like th-" Amu finally looked at Ikuto and saw his eyes were serious. He wasnt just playing, now he was serious.

'Could I trust him' Amu thought. She thought how hard he tried to get her so She felt that she could trust him.

" 18 years I was born and weak. My mother to was very weak but she made it just like me. After I was in good heath my father abandon us."

"Tsumugu-san?" He asked. Amu didn't know everyone knew about her and king Tsumugu.

"I've heard that Tsumugu-san was your father and Midori-san was your step mother" He gently said.

"Tsumugu isnt even my Father. It was just a scam. Queen Midori is my true mother. That man that abandon us, raped my mother and out came me. Im no Child of love. He stood by my mother and abused her. Physically and mentally," Amu began to tremble.

Amu gasped when Ikuto pulled her in for a hugged.

"If it's too much to remember than you can stop" He patted my head. "No its fine"

"We both were happy that he left but now who was gonna pay. After a couple of years Mama had to work at a strip club in the human world. She hated it but that's how she got paid. Out of all the time with me she got really sick" The trembling of Amu began again.

It was very hard to hear such thing happen to Amu.

"No one could help her. I tried my best but I failed. None of her so-called friends were gonna help her. It was just me and Midori. One day I went to buy something and some guys were chasing after me. After the chase I lost them. I entered in the Osaka demon realm."

"Meaning you're a demon..." Ikuto said. Amu replied in yes. " I am but I myself don't even know what kind."

Amu stop trembling but you could sense some anger off her.

" I met Tsumugu and I asked and asked for him to save my mother. He agreed but they had to erase her memories. I don't know why to this day. So she forgot about me. I asked him to at least keep me around her. And that's why that happen."

Ikuto notice the tears falling on his shirt. Amu began crying.

"T-T-That damn guy didn't even like me. He didn't even let me see her every-d-day. Damn!"

"Amu, I'll protect you no matter what. I'll make sure that, that wont ever repeat! I'll make sure you won't have to go through that pain." He stated. Amu tears gently went away.

"T-Thank you for loving me!" She smiled. He cupped her chin and they slowly closen. Their lips were so close to each other.

"SO SAD!~~~~~~~~~~" Two pigtails girls came through the door and jumped on Amu. Utau was crying and Chidori felt sad.

Amu saw how Chidori asked for a hugged from Ikuto but He just began scolding her. She whined like a dog would do.

Ikuto saw her staring at him and smiled. Her heart thumpt.

'What was that' She asked herself.

She didn't know she slowly was about to find her true love.

**Next up: The battle begins! p1**

**If either both you guys beat me, ill stop trying to get Ikuto.**

**You're the #1 pop singer!**

**Let the battle began**

**You guys kissed!?**

* * *

**Amu:Wow! But im not trying to be with Ikuto!**

**Chidori: Then why were you gonna kiss him!**

**Amu: ...C-C-Cause...**

**Utau: Bullseye!**

**Chidori: Totes! Next chapter up 7/28/13 or 7/29/13**

**Utau,Amu&Chidori: Thank you Gamer27 for following our story! Thank you KawaiiMangaMerma for reviewing even though it was a question. And yes. THANK YOU!**

**REVIEW! **


	7. The Concert Battle! P1

**Chidori: Yo! I'm so happy!**

**Ikuto: Since im here?**

**Chidori: Ikuto-sama!**

**Amu: I'm here too!**

**Chidori: W-W-WHY!?**

**Ikuto: She is the main Character of Shugo Chara! **

**Chidori: ~~~~ GYA! Lets start the story. I dont own Shugo Chara nor any characters. Nor do I own the song**

* * *

7/29/13

A whole days past and Ikuto and me have slept in the same room. Not on the same bed but same room. He sleeps on this couch he has in his room. Yup his room is so big.

So both me and Ikuto who were still tired were going to the dining room. As we head down stairs we hear arguing.

"Come on Utau! Its gonna make lots of money!" The pigtail maid said. Again it was Chidori who, throughout the whole 1st night, whined that she had headaches and vomiting feelings.

Ikuto was pretty pissed at her and he still kinda is. Like now he has a disgusted look on his face. So I ws looking at them as we walked down.

I looked at her more closely and the top and bottom of her hair were tinted fiery pink. Like when she had the blue highlight, it made her look like one part of her hair was on fire. Her highlight was slowly turning... um... Pristine snow-white? Well its some type of white.

"No im not doing a duet with Amu!" ... what?

"Why not!?"

" Because a bad singer with and awesome singer is not good!" ...

" You're still jealous! So you think you're a better singer than me?" Chidori asked.

"Of course" Utau replied. I knew Utau was those type of girls.

"Wait so Chidori sings" I made Utau jump and made Chidori eye's widen.

"You didn't know? Chidori's the number one singer, C.I-SAMA" Ikuto said as he gave commands to the lazy maids.

"He called me master" Chidori Blushed. She had a goofy smile on her face. Ikuto just sighed.

"Y-Y-y-y-y-y-y-your C.I-SAMA!" I pointed at. She nodded. Why am I the late to know all of this.

"Amu, wouldn't it be a great Idea if you do a duet with Utau!" Chidori went on her knees and started begging. 'please please please' She mouthed.

" Nope" She sighed and got back on her feet. "Ikuto?"

"I thinks it's a great idea" He muffled since he was eating toasted butter bread. Chidori looked at both of us.

" Never!" Utau and I said in unison. Both Ikuto and Chidori sighed.

"Letz make a deal. If you and Utau win then you don't have to do a duet, But if I win then You do a duet. I suggest you work on a song" Chidori smiled. Chidori walked her way to the table while both me and Utau were fuming with anger.

Chidori was playing with Ikuto's hair. I felt weird about that.

"How are you gonna book a concert at night in one day?" Utau asked, she interrupted my thinking.

Chidori glared at us.. At Utau mostly. She probably wanted to play with Ikuto hair more..

Chidori grabbed her phone and started making a call. **( A/N I don't know lots of Spanish so I might have errors. I suck at Spanish)**

"Si, una concerto oi dia. Si a la noche. Perque? Eso no es to problema. Ya, Ya, yo se yo se. Si oidia al la 8:pm. Thank you! YA! YA! Abalmos à la concerto. Done!" Chidori turned off her phone.

"Were booked at 8pm." She smiled.

"What did she say" Both Utau and I said. I was astound that Utau didn't know Spanish. Shouldn't princesses know every language. Or the main languages.

"She said, and I quote ' Yes, one concert today. Yes tonight. Why? Thats not your problem. Yes! Yes! I know I know! Yes tonight at 8pm. Thank you! Yes! YEs! Lets talk at the concert,' and that's what she said." Ikuto translated.

"Why is it in Spanish?" I asked.

"I speak lots of languages and Spanish is just my great like Japanese and English." She smiled.

"And im not Japanese , im ..." She walked away whistling. Now me and Utau are so interested.

"Finish your sentence!" Utau and I ran after Chidori. I look back at Ikuto who said something I couldn't hear good. Though it wasnt teasing or Chuckling, or mad mutters. It was something very serious by the look of his face.

Which one seems more interesting? Chidori or Ikuto? Chidori..OMG!

"Chidori, why is your stage name Chibi Inu- sama" I figure it out.

" 3 reason!" She jumped happily. I figured out what 2 of the reasons were. " Guess!" She added.

" One is You want to be called master from all people." I caught Utau and Ikuto's attention. They didn't know either?

"Correct-o!" She lifted one of her legs up , as she dotted her cheek.

" And Second C.I-sama also means, Chidori and Ikuto Sama. Meaning ... marriage.." I said with a foul tone.

"Bullseye!" Chidori laughed. Utau fell onto the floor and Ikuto just nodded and sighed.

This girl...

"You guys woke up late, ya know?" Chidori said in a serious tone. "What?" I thought it was 9am.

"Its 6pm! Were leaving at 6:40 pm!" She stuck out her tongue. " Why didn't you wake up late?"

"'CAUSE OF YOU!" Ikuto, Utau, and me yelled. Chidori just giggled then it darken.

"How dare you guys scream at me!? I'm gonna released my lightning on you!?" Chidori seemed so huge and scary. The weird part was that we heard lightning.

Utau was hugging me really tight in fear. I was confused. That was just a metaphor. or some other figure of speech.

"Amu, I suggest you come here." Ikuto said. Utau looked at Ikuto and ran to him with me. She was hugging him tight. I just lightly, AND I SAY LIGHTLY, hugged him.

He just smirked but this was embarrassing.

"I dont know whats going on.." I whispered.

"Why do you think her names Chidori! It means One thousands birds! She carries lighting through out her whole body. She triggers a large amount of Lightning to hand. The high concentration of electricity produces a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping, hence her name" Utau shivered.

"Oh my god! Really? But whats her demon? Also why are we hugging Ikuto?" I asked.

" We cant tell you and Chidori isnt capable to attack Ikuto." Utau said.

"Chidori, Calm down" Ikuto said. Then everything disappeared. The lightning went away and the sun popped out.

Birds started tweeting and it was all sunshine.

"Ok!" Chidori smiled as she skip to her room.

"Wha-What a change of aura.." I said.

`**7:50 concert 'bout to begin~**

I was in my dresser where I was fully changed.

I had cherry red lipstick, light red blush on, I had some bronzer on the make my face look a little better and shiny. I had pink and black nail polish on my nails.

I had forest green eye shadow on. I had on some medium size on eyelashes. They made my eyes look a little bigger. My skin looked pretty.

I wore green hoop earrings. My pink hair was pinned up and made into a bun. I had a X- Hair tie. Some parts of my hair were loose and went down to my breast.

My dress made me look slim. It was a forest sparkle green dress. Some purple was hinted on it. Very short dress that was above my knees. I wore black leggings that only covered my knees. Well thats how low it went.

" Ain't I pretty?" I said posing in front of the mirror of mine. After having a little fun I sat down. I looked around.

"Im alone as always.." I gently whispered. Then I heard a knock.

"Come in" Its must be some worker.

" Yo!" The night blue haired guy smiled.

"Ikuto!" I said in surprise. I never expected him to come. "I'm the only one. Chidori is talking to her manager and Utau says she'll see you when you go on stage" He sighed.

" Yea I have to go out in like 6 minutes and im out" I smiled. "Oh.."After that there was an awkward silence. Then it started.

"Amu, you look very pretty" He said twirling her loose hair. "T-T-T-T-Thank you!" I blurted. I blushed a bit.

"I'm going to check on Utau.." He got up and opened the door a bit.

"Dont go.." I unconionsully grabbed his shirt. He froze but I saw a smile escape his lips. My heart beat began to go rapid as Ikuto walked towards me.

He gently kissed my neck. The tiny blush spread throughout my whole face.

"Shall we continued from last time? We're all alone and we wont be interupperted" He carefully used his other hand to pulled me closer.

The time we were interrupted by Chidori and Utau.

The lips that were kissing on my neck slowly came to my right cheek. He looked at me with his shiny blue eyes.

It was like he asked for permission. My eyes that were somewhat like his. Not the color but some lust could be seen. I wanted to say yes.

"Amu-san please get out on the stage, your almost up." A guy said as he walked by.

I finally realized the situation. My face was cover in over twenty red shades of blush. I pushed him away. I rolled back since I was in the rolling chair.

"I was so close" He whispered. "I-I-I HAVE TO G-G-G-G-G-GO!" I stuttered. I went out the door and Ikuto followed. As I was at the stage I saw Utau and Chidori.

"Do your best!" Chidori winked with a thumbs up.

"Do great but know that I will beat you. Try and beat Chidori" Utau turned. She's very stubborn.

" Good Luck." Ikuto said making me smile. I walked on and saw every one. The whole crowed. I smiled. The music began and the light went crazy. The crowed screamed but quieted down.

**Now that I have captured your attention~**

**I want to steal you for a rhythm intervention~**

**Mr. T you say I'm ready for inspection~**

**Sh-sh-show me how you make a first impression~**

**Oh, oh**

**Can we take it nice and slow, slow!**

**Break it down and drop it low, low!**

**Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can let me go!**

**I just wanna feel your body right next to mine**

**All night long**

**Baby, slow down the song**

**And when it's coming closer to the end hit rewind**

**All night long**

**Baby, slow down the song~**

**Audiance: Oh oh oh oh**

**Amu: Yeah, baby, slow down the song**

**audience:Oh oh oh oh**

**Amu: Yeah, baby, slow down the song**

**If you want me I'm accepting applications~**

**So long as we k-keep this record on rotation~**

**You know I'm good with mouth to mouth resuscitation~**

**Breathe me in, breathe me out**

**So amazing~**

**Oh, oh!**

**Can we take it nice and slow, slow!**

**Break it down and drop it low, low!**

**Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can let me go!**

**I just wanna feel your body right next to mine**

**All night long**

**Baby, slow down the song**

**And when it's coming closer to the end hit rewind**

**All night long**

**Baby, slow down the song**

**audience: Oh oh oh oh!**

**Amu: Yeah, baby, slow down the song!**

**audience: Oh oh oh oh!**

**Amu: Yeah, baby, slow down the song**

**Breathe me in, breathe me out**

**The music's got me going**

**Breathe me in, breathe me out**

**No stop until the morning**

**Breathe me in, breathe me out**

**You know I'm ready for it**

**For it, for it!**

**Yeah**

**Breathe me in, breathe me out**

**The music's got me going**

**Breathe me in, breathe me out**

**No stop until the morning**

**Breathe me in, breathe me out**

**You know I'm ready for it**

**For it, for it!**

**Yeah!**

The audience started clapping

**I just wanna feel your body right next to mine**

**All night long**

**Baby, slow down the song**

**And when it's coming closer to the end hit rewind**

**All night long**

**Baby, slow down the song**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**Yeah, baby, slow down the song**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**Yeah, baby, slow down the song**

The crowd scream over Amu. Amu smiled and kept waving.

"Something smell fishy" Chidori grunted.

"What?" Ikuto responded. Utau had left to get ready but she saw the thing through a tv.

"Amu have never ridden songs that have some love in it.." She suspected Ikuto on doing such thing.

"Really~" Ikuto smiled.

" Next is Princess Utau! She must have some competition against Amu and C.I-SAMA! But that was some performance!" The news reported said.

**Next up:**

**I win! I win! I win! **

**Amu love for Ikuto has grown. Problem.**

**Do you want to die again? Do you? **

**Chidori?**

* * *

**Chidori: My, such a story. Cant wait to see Utau's and Chidori's performance!**

**Amu: Whats with the almost kiss scene!?**

**Ikuto: Are you made 'cause it was an Almost kiss.. Were you expecting a kiss?**

**Chidori: I want Ikuto by himself!**

**Amu: I-I-I didn't want a kiss scene at all!**

**Ikuto: Dont lie.**

**Chidori: Thank you guest for reviewing! To respond im a perverted otaku 11-year-old girl. Thank you!**

**Amu: Ikuto get away from me!**

**Ikuto: Never... Review..**

**Chidori: I will... What? I follow Ikuto!**


	8. The Concert Battle! P2

**Chidori: Sooo Bored~**

**Ikuto: You're always bored..**

**Chidori: Ikuto! you alone?**

**Ikuto: Nope.**

**Chidori: DAMMIT**

**Amu: Chidori doesn't own any of the songs nor Us!**

**Chidori: I want Ikuto alone~ *Begins crying***

**Utau P.O.V**

" Next is Princess Utau! She must have some competition against Amu and C.I-SAMA! But that was some performance! Will the top princess but number 2 singer win?" The news reported said.

I turned it off.

"I'm done with you hair. You should go in 5 minutes." The female hairstyle's said.

"I know, you may leave" I shooed her away. I would like to be alone at times like this.

She smiled and left. Once she left I started posing in front of the mirror.

"Aint I the hottest person in the world?"

"Of course not~" Chidori slammed the door open. That bitch!  
"Where's Ikuto?" He wasn't with her which was weird 'cause she always follows him. She's his stalker.

"He's with Amu. That girl seems special... I dislike it but"

"You cant! You wish but you can't!" I yelled. She looked away in sadness.

"Besides what was your problem with the duet?" She said looking at me. She had anger in her eyes for no reason.

"**Amu's love for Ikuto has grown. Problem."** Chidori touched my hand.

"I too wish them not to be but Ikuto seems happy! Just enjoy it, she fun! Now come on" Chidori smiled. She left and I just sat there.

"Amu, Dont think you've won.." I giggled. I then looked at myself and smiled.

I went out the door showing my outfit..

My hair was pinned up with black ribbons. My blond hair was curled and soften and made in to pigtails.

I wore real gold earrings with a fake gold necklace. I wore no make up other than strawberry red lipstick and mascara.

I had a strapless, sleeveless Dress that looked like a shirt and a skirt. It was white and could show some of my breast.

I had a black skirt that was outlined by rhinestone. I wore small black boots. I had sliver rhinestone bracelet. Aint I hot?

"Try your best but know you aint winning!" Chidori said.

"Beat Chidori!" Amu jumped. She seemed exhausted from that concert she had. It was pretty good!

"Do good Utau" Ikuto had a small smile on his face. My face was now having small points of blush.

"I THE PRINCESS OF POP SHALL WIN" I yelled as I ran on stage. I saw the bright light that hit my face. The crowd screaming my name.

"Of pop?" Amu said.

" She is so stupid.." Ikuto whispered.

"Pop princess? Then that makes me.." Ikuto and Amu glared at Chidori, making her nervously laugh.

"UTAU! UTAU! UTAU!" The crowd screamed.

The music began and they started clapping.

**Utau: **This kit-ten got your tongue tied in knots, I see~

Spit-it-out cause I'm dying for company~

I notice that you got it

You notice that I want it

You know that I can take it

To the next level, baby

If you want this good ish

Sicker than the remix

Baby, let me blow your mind tonight~

I can't take it, take it, take no more~

Never felt like, felt like this before~

Come on get me, get me on the floor~

DJ what you, what you waiting for?

**Audiance: **Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh. [x8]

**Utau: **Watch me move, when I lose, when I lose it hard~

Get you off with the touch dancing in the dark~

You notice what I'm wearing,

I noticin' you're staring

You know that I can take it,

To the next level, baby

Hotter than the A-list,

Next one on my hit list

Baby, let me blow your mind

Tonight~

I can't take it, take it, take no more~

Never felt like, felt like this before~

Come on get me, get me on the floor~

DJ what you, what you waiting for?

**Audiance: **Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh. [x8]

**Utau: **See the sunlight, we ain't stopping

Keep on dancing till the world ends

If you feel it let it happen

Keep on dancing till the world ends

Keep on dancing till the world ends

Keep on dancing till the world ends

**Utau&Audiance: **Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh. [x8]

**Utau: **See the sunlight, we ain't stopping

Keep on dancing till the world ends

If you feel it let it happen

Keep on dancing till the world ends

"T-T-There you go! Princess Utau has finished her song! Man wasn't she good!" The news girl asked the news boy.

"Yup! But I still think Amu has a chance to win!" He said stabbing my heart. I just shook it off.

"That may be true but the real competition comes! C.I-SAMA! She will be performing her song and if these two did awesome then what is she gonna do?" She laughed.

"Well lets see after the commercial!" The news guy said. I walked back and bump into Amu.

I looked at her. She rubbed her arm.

" Utau you were good out there." Ikuto said. My face had a small spot of red blush. I stood there. I looked down.

"Sorry Amu.." I whispered. Then I heard some giggling. I looked up at her.

"Sorry Amu but it seems I've won!" I laughed. She then had a depress aura surround her. Ikuto just sighed.

"Lets go see Chidori!" Amu said as she got out of the depress aura.

"No need, im done.." She walked toward Ikuto and hugged his arm.

**My, Chidori, POV!**

I walked out when no one came. It's not like I cared since they were in the front.

"Mou, And I visited all of you expect for Amu!" I whined. Utau just nervously laughed.

" Chidori you're fake eyelashes are so long! Did you add mascara!?" Amu said.

"Fake? There real. I don't like make-up, that's why I don't have a makeup or Hair stylist. I only like mascara, lipstick, and Nail polish. I'm out of Mascara." I curled my hair.

"WOW! So.. What? You wear no make up and you did your hair style yourself?" Utau pointed.

I nodded. "Well bye!"

My hair was slowly turning into Pink, which was a problem.

"Chidori try not to-"

"Its part of the performance" I interrupter Ikuto. Utau gasped but Amu stood there confused.

My hair was curly and I used the two laces of Hair in front of my face to tie up my hair. I braided the front hair and tied my large amount of hairs into pigtails. Like I said before I had no interest in makeup so I wore just lipstick.

I had ripped shorts on and A black tank top. A very normal casual look. I had Black leather boots on.

OTAKU was written on my tank top. I had long feather earrings on.

"And here is C.I SAMA! She hasn't shown herself in a month or two. What song would she be singing?" The news reported asked.

I stood there waving at the crowd.

"Chidori ... Woof!" The music began..

**Normal POV**

As the song began a cage lowered down on Chidori. The backstage dancer came and surrounded the cage.

She was so flexible. She hunged on the top bars and dance like moves.

Amu felt something weird.

**Chorus- **S.O.S she is in disguise

S.O.S she is in disguise

There's a she wolf in disguise,

Coming out, coming out, coming out

**Chidori- **A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me,

Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy.

Moon's awake now, with eyes wide open

My body is craving, so feed the hungry

I've been devoting myself to you

Monday to Monday

And Friday to Friday

Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it

Starting to feel just a little abused

Like a coffee machine in an office (aaa)

So I'm gonna go somewhere closer

To get me a lover and tell you about it

"Good as awhile.." Utau said. Amu's eyes sparkled on seeing Chidori. She looked perfect.

**Chidori- **There's a she wolf in the closet,

Open up and set it free [wolf sound]

There's a she wolf in the closet,

Let it out so it can breathe (inhales, exhales)

Utau gasped and Amu was still confused. Ikuto just had a small glare at Chidori. Chidori continues on trying to escaped and her outfit would turn on most guys.

Utau and Ikuto were the only one to see her nails grow to about 3 centimeters. Chidori looked at Ikuto for a glance, to only see him not paying attention to her. Chidori felt anger in her.

_'He looked happy when he was with Amu, Yet why not me!? Forgive me Utau but im not letting Amu WIN!' Chidori Thought._

**C**hidori continued..

**Chidori- **Sitting across the bar, staring right at her prey,

It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way.

Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent,

The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student.

To look at the single man I've got on me a special radar,

And the fire department's hotline in case i get in trouble later

Not looking for cute little divas or rich city guys that just want to enjoy

I'm having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy

There's a she wolf in the closet,

Open up and set it free [wolf sound]

There's a she wolf in the closet,

Let it out so it can breathe (inhales, exhales)

Then it came. Something that made Utau and Ikuto a little bit more angry. Amu finally realizes and the crowd just thinks it a costume thing.

Floppy white with blue ears popped out of Chidori. She had a waggy white tail out and her hair's color began changing faster.

**Audiance- **S.O.S she is in disguise

S.O.S she is in disguise, breathes heavily

There's a she wolf in disguise,

Coming out, coming out, coming out

**Chidori- **S.O.S she is in disguise

S.O.S she is in disguise

There's a she wolf in disguise,

Coming out, coming out, coming out

**Audiance & Chidori-**There's a she wolf in the closet,

Let it out so it can breathe (inhales, exhales)

Chidori looked up to a silent crowd. Her tail waggy got even more rapid. Her hair was fully pink and her highlight was fully white. She spinned and blew a kiss.

"Te Amo-Chu~" The crowd went crazy. Amu gasped and Utau looked away.

"Dammit!" Amu whispered. Ikuto just looked to the floor.

Chidori came running backstage, waving her crowd away. She clinged onto Ikuto right away.

"Ikuto was I great!?" Chidori smiled. Amu notice the complete change from when she got out, then when she just came.

Amu looked at Ikuto. Amu was a bit jealous but she saw Ikuto not looking at her.

"...Ikuto?" Amu whispered. She felt different emotions in the place they were. Chidori let go of Chidori and ran to Amu.

"I won! But you were awesome too!" Chidori tangled Amu's and hers fingers together. Amu had a small smile on. But Ikuto pulled Amu away and hugged her.

"L-L-Let go-" The blush on Amu's face quickly vanish once she saw it.

_SLAP!_

Chidori was on the floor with her red cheek.

"How dare you do such thing!?" Angry Utau said. Amu's eyes were all widen.

* * *

**Chidori: Utau Slapped me!? Ikuto~**

**Amu: Chidori...**

**Chidori: Oh heres a fragement I forgot to put in the story.**

**Amu: Complete transfermation!?**

Unknown P.O.V.. Wait not even a Pov more just Normal Pov with a mysterious place wait actually lets keep it like that.. Oh wait No...(**A/N Amu:Chidori! Chidori: Lets start over)**

**Unknown POV & Place!**

"My, I never expected you to come!" The seemly sweet Red head said. She stood up from her red queen chair. She put her tea down on the servants tray.

"I never expected me to come either. After all you did, I'm just warning you to stay away from Amu. Hinamori Amu!" a red hair male said.

"Oh yes, she is now consider a dear friend of Utau Tsukiyomi and is considered the lover of Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Her status of Chidori... Friend-like... That won't due." The red hair smiled as she ruffled The males head.

"Dont touch me! I was just order by Ikuto!" The male backed away. He felt very weary of her.

"Ikuto.. Man do I want to do it with that guy. But if I do, I would be betraying Chidori's Ex-Fiance.. Or my New hubby." She put on an evil grin.

"You got married to him!? You dirty Slut!" The male barked.

_SLAP!_

The male was slapped all the way to the door.

"Do you want to die again? Do you? You stupid Dog!" She stepped on his foot with her red heels.

The male 'dog' winced as he got up. "I'm only for an order."

"Oh don't worry about that dear! I'm not planning for that now. Why are you listening to Ikuto's command? I thought you did stuff your way.. Or are you just listening so you don't anger the love of your life.. The love of your life who is in love with Ikuto.." She threw the male out the door.

"Old Hag!" A flame shot his bottom which sent him running around.

"Chidori, you just never die do you. Well I have met this Amu and I know your mission is to protect her. How about kill, huh? This is gonna be fun, right Utau, Ikuto, and Chidori"

XXXXXX

* * *

**Amu: Thank you GUEST for leaving a review from our last chapter. Thank you xxCatsOfTheShadowsxxx for favorting!**

**Chidori: REVIEW! WOOF!**


	9. End of Concert Battle

**Amu: Where's Chidori?**

**Akito: Crying her eyes out.. because of Utau.**

**Amu: Who are you!?**

**Akito: Someone..**

**Amu: For some reason I have a feeling you're just like Ikuto...**

**Akito: Maybe..**

**Amu: Chidori does not own us nor any of the songs. But im not sure if she owns Who ever this guy is. She owns Chidori!**

* * *

_SLAP!_

Chidori was on the floor with her red cheek.

"How dare you do such thing!?" Angry Utau said. Amu's eyes were all widen.

I just stared at Chidori. I push Ikuto back and ran to her.

"Are you ok!?" I said, moving pieces of her hair back. Her pink hair was tipped with white.

"Tch!" Chidori pushed me back and nodded. She glared at both Utau and Ikuto. What was the big problem?

I heard soft growls escaping her mouth. Her fluffy tail twitched at them.

"What makes you think you could do that!?" Chidori yelled as she stood up.

Chidori ran to Utau and hit her easily back. Utau then tried to make her fall but failed easily. Chidori easily grabbed her neck and pulled her up. Though Utau punched her stomach and she let go.

I saw Chidori claws try to come and scratch at Utau put her hand was stopped.

"Ikuto!" Chidori looked at him after she kicked Utau back. Chidori was very strong!

She tried pulling and pulling but he wouldn't let go. Why didn't she just hit him? He couldn't hit her back!

"You were revealing your demon self to plenty of people.. you know the consequences." I didn't see that she winced in pain.

I looked were she could have been hit but Ikuto was squeezing her wrist.

My eyes widen once I saw it. Was I the only one to see it?

I saw some drops of tears on the floor. But Ikuto didn't cause it, he just made it come more. She had tears when she was slapped.

_Slap!_

"LET GO OF HER!" I couldn't just stand there. I could see someone suffer. I slapped Ikuto making him wide-eyed.

He let go of her and before he could even look at me I grabbed Chidori and ran onto Stage.

"You idiot, Ikuto!" I yelled.

She just looked at me confused.

The crowd was confused.

"We dont even have a song!" Chidori whispered. I just breathed in and out.

"Follow me!" I smiled. She stared and me weirdly.

The music started and She had no clue.

**Amu: **Cross the borderline of black and white and

climb the stairway up and up we go.

Nothing good to do. Just bored to death hey

can I take your hand and steal you away?

...

Chidori took awhile and finally got it. She didnt know the song but she just need to respond. She smiled and Jumped.

**Chidori: **Step and stumble do you want to go on?

Don't you worry, the altar is our floor.

Toss and turn and dizzy up ourselves and

keep on dancing, you and me right here now.

**Amu:**Shall we dance? **Chidori: **So what?

**Amu**:Shall we dance? **Chidori:**No thank you!

**Amu**:Shall we dance? **Chidori: **Enough!

**Amu**: Shall we dance? **Chidori:** No more please!

**Amu**:Shall we dance? **Chidori: **Don't need it!

**Amu**: Shall we dance? **Chidori: **Go away!

**Amu**: Shall we dance?

...

Bury the room with all the shrill calls, voices

swirl the senses, down and down we go. (Oh!)

Nothing good to do, just bored to death, hey.

Why don't we make a clean breast of it now?

**Chidori**- Meaning connected to these simple words.

Reason of hating without seeing them.

Finding it... finding it... no meaning, no reason.

Gnash my teeth while smiling shy.

Smile with eyes shut and everything black.

I don't want to myself with all that nonsense!

**Both**- Hopin' Stepin' may I have this dance

this is the world's end, shall we do the "one, two"?

Drink in all if this apocalyptism.

How about a little taste of daze and

Tick and Tack, the moment's moving on.

Shoot now, "say cheese!", our time is running out.

Round and round and going round and round.

Intoxicate, the world is getting (high).

**Chidori:**A spatial just for you bystanders, jump

in the terminal, let's start the race.

Nothing good to do. Just bored to death, hey.

Can I take your hand and steal you away?

**Amu-** Something seems to be unusual and wrong.

Shall we believe in what is called "our fate"?

Step and stumble, do you want to go on?

No, no, how about making fool of ourselves?

**Chidori-** Meaning of repeating all these foolish moves.

Reason to step as the music grooves.

Finding it... finding it... no meaning, no reason.

Just want to dance when I need a little blue.

Just want to laugh when I need a little tear.

I don't want to hear anymore of that ego!

**Both**-Pop'n sense'n may I have this song

before the world's end, shall we sing the un deux?

My heart, it's yours. Can you hear the beat?

No, no. Not yet. I won't forget how.

Oh my, look and see, what a lovely view!

There, there, the world's a monochrome highway.

Growl and creep, not a single piece will move.

Anyhow, it's dead. Nothing's going to change.

Hopin' Stepin' may I have this dance

This is the world's end. Shall we do the "one, two"?

Drink in all if this apocalyptism.

How about a little taste of daze and

Tick and Tack, the moment's moving on.

Shoot now, "say cheese!", our time is running out.

Farewell, so long have a nice day.

Goodbye, to this World's End (Dancehall).

The crowd went crazy. Ikuto and Utau were wowed.

We stood there laughing and waving at the crowd.

"How? They didn't even write a song!?and yet it's so good!?" Utau yelled.

"I'm the one who supposedly falling in love, right? Well then I'm not the only one." He looked at Utau.

"She's able to make Chidori look so happy. A new friendship. Yet for me she's just..a burden." Utau whispered.

"Hmm, you love your maid. She's changed all of use."

"Forget that! Why was Chidori crying? It's not like it's the first time... AND WASNT ME AND AMU SUPPOSE TO DO A DUET!"

" So YOU Did want to do a duet.." Ikuto smirked. Utau just scoffed and look away.

**~1 hour later~  
**Me and Chidori were just sitting on the stage, watching the people clean the concert. Chidori was drinking and I was just staring.

"Oh, Chidori, why were you crying?" Ikuto snuck up behind us. I kept glaring at him but he just kept looking at Chidori.

She took out her phone and showed us both a list.

_Follow List sayings:_

_Complete- 'Time of month'_

_BLANK! ENJOY THE FREEDOM FOR NOW!_

...

"My hormones were just all over the place." Ikuto and I were frozen.

"You Mutt!" I hit her on her head.

"Actually im a purebred.." She wagged her tail.

"And here all of us were worried." Ikuto sighed.

As I were glaring at both, I looked back at people who were cleaning.

" Look a dog!" I pointed in the crowd. Ikuto and Chidori were arguing but it stopped when she saw the white dog.

I saw her body shiver and her eyes widen. Ikuto grabbed Chidori and tried pulling her away.

"AKITO! IS THAT YOU!?" She had lots tears escaping her eyes. Was Akito her old pet that ran away? If so she really loved him.

"Chidori look again, he's not here." Chidori took a look again and saw the dog was not there. She started laughing and said..

"I'll be leaving.." She walked away. Ikuto Just looked at her and looked back at me.

"Amu?" He didnt know...

That I ran after that dog

* * *

.

**Chidori: IM LEAVING! GOTTA WATCH MY NOVELA~ Ignecia and Pedro kissed!**

**Amu: Bye Chidori.**

**Utau: Thank you Guest for reviewing. Chidori really loves you/**

**Amu: R&R. Hope you enjoyed.**


	10. Love then Kiss

**Amu: How was your novela?**

**Chidori: Awesome and sad. I watching Santa Diabla or something like that.**

**Amu: Shall we go?**

**Chidori: And that's why you have a song Shall we go!? **

**Amu: Oh yea~**

**Chidori: Story Begins! **

**Normal POV**

"Where could that girl be!?" Ikuto said as he look throughout every places. Though he stop.

_'Akito... I feel sorry for you..' Ikuto Whispered._

As he looked through alleys and places but then it started raining. He got out an umbrella.

After looking through multiple alley and seeing many people think he was the prince.

Finally, he found someone. Though it look something on fire.

It wasn't Amu's Strawberry hair.. It was Chidori's fire pink hair that was being drench in water.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ikuto walked over. She looked up with not a single happiness to see him.

" Could that dog be ... Akito-kun?" She asked. She trembled from the coldness. He covered her head with the umbrella.

" There was no dog. Remember Akito disappeared and never came back" Was that true?

"But!-"

" But nothing. He's gone. And thanks to your yelling, Amu's gone too." He sighed. Chidori just looked away.

"What if Akito-kun came back again!? Onee-sama supposedly dead, right!? He could have come back." She stood up.

"Akito is forbidden to come near you, remember? If he came he would have at least stood away from you." Ikuto said looking away.

"Then it was just my imagination.. Haha! My stupid self."

"Are you sure your 'time on month' thing is over?" He made Chidori laugh.

"Yup its over!" She giggled.

"Now go home. I need to find Amu." He walked away. She stopped him.

" Since your my master, im suppose to follow your commands. But head home! Amu's gonna be fine" She whispered. Ikuto nodded. Chidori and Ikuto ran home.

_'Akito take care of her!'_

**~Next dAY!~**

Ikuto was just watching T.V and waiting for Amu to come any minute. Gosh how he was pissed off.

Utau sat there worry over Ikuto. She secretly planned on taking advantage of Ikuto worries and making him hers. Utau kept giggling which got Ikuto even more mad.

Chidori had the same look since that night. She had nothing to say, nothing to do, and she didn't plan on getting Ikuto. Once in a while she would mutter 'Akito' or she would yell at Utau.

No one had a good mood. Nobody wanted to joke around. Everyone just had 3 thing on their mind..

'Amu, Ikuto, Akito'

"Where could Amu have been?" Utau whispered.

" When she comes back, she's getting a good~ punishment." Ikuto responded. Utau fell onto the floor, crying.

"What kind of p-p-p-p-p-punishment!?" Utau cried. No one responded back. Then the door opened.

everyone's attention moved to the Door. Chidori eyes widen once she saw it.

"Hehe, Sorry im so late.." Amu nervously laughed. She was wet and was holding a white thing. A white living thing that was struggling on how to get out of her arms.

"Akito!" Chidori yelled.

"Amu!" Ikuto and Utau yelled

Amu walked in closer and closer but she started feeling dizzy. She dropped the dog and was about to fall. Ikuto catched her and Chidori slid on the floor to catch the dog.

"Geez~ You didn't get sleep at all so don't try so hard." Amu laughed.

Amu, who was in Ikuto's arm, looked at Chidori. She had tears in her eyes.

"Welcome back, Akito.." She smiled causing some tears to drop. Amu thought to herself..

_'Is that Dog ..blushing?'_

Then she was knocked out. The white german Shepard looked weirdly at Chidori.

"She stood up all night.." Ikuto sighed. The dog smiled and lye right next to the slightly snoring girl.

The dog stood up and dragged her somewhere.

"Wow what a strong dog, right Ikuto?"

Utau looked back to see no one.

...

"IKUTO!?" She ran up stairs to find a lock door.

**Ikuto's room.**

"Ikuto let go of me!" Amu tried to get out of his princess hold. "I can walk on my own-"

He tossed her on the bed. She laid there until Ikuto was on top of her. She pushed him back but he pinned her so she couldn't move.

"How could you be with another guy for a whole night?" He asked.

"GUY!? It's a dog.." She pushed him back.

" Do you think Chidori would cry for a lost dog? He was just in a dog form.." He sighed.

"She's in love you! Why would she cry for another dog.. guy then!?" Amu kept yelling.

" He's a dear friend of hers." His face got closer and closer to Amu's. Her face was cover in deep red. Her eyes were avoiding his but she couldn't hide her blush.

" He's just a dear friend then that means She could fall in love with him and leave you alone.." She covered her mouth once she realized what she said. But she saw a smirk appear on Ikuto's face.

"Oh~ Jealous are we?" She gasped.

"J-j-j-j-j-j-j-just get off off me," Amu looked away still couldn't get him of her. Then she thought of something. Something she had seen coming from Utau.

"J-just get off me!" She began crying.

"I've lived with Chidori.. do you think I would fall for that?" He said with a blunt tone.

She pouted and her tears went away easily. He lowered and whispered something.

"As a punishment, I get to drink your blood" He smiled. She gasped and thoughts ran over her mind.

"NO! Let go!" This time Amu wanted to cry. She didn't want such pain and blood escape her body.

She had small tears come out her eyes. Kyu.

"Itadakimasu.." Ikuto said and lowered himself to Amu. Amu winced but she felt no pain. She felt nothing but something escaped her mouth that made Ikuto smirk.

She moaned.

He didn't bite her. He kissed her neck and wouldn't stop. He left 3 hickeys around her neck.

She blushed even more once she felt lips lay on her neck.

"You're just so cute, aren't you?" He smiled. Amu was speechless. Nor could she move. But the only thing was blush. Her eyes were all widen and thought about him.

She felt like she was in a trance. Her heart was beating crazy.

Ikuto's back up as he was astounded once he saw Amu, who eyes were closed and was ready for a kiss.

**(NO KISS! CHIDORI INTERUPPTES! Amu: Yes. Ikuto: Chidori.. Chidori: I-I-IKUTO! DAMMIT!)**

Ikuto had a small blush on his face, that would not be seen a lot. He laid his lips onto her.

Time went still as their lips touched. Ikuto could feel Amu's heart beating hard and fast again his chest. The kiss they had was so passionate and yet... so innocent. The passionate kiss express his feelings for Amu, making Amu smile.

Amu wanted her kiss just how it was now. Her first kiss that she would forget.

Amu pulled away, her forehead leaning on his. He smiled a sweet smile which made Amu blush go all over her face.

She couldn't keep herself from smiling back.

Amu's smile went away. She had strong thought of what they were gonna do. She unbutton two top buttons of her shirt. Ikuto had no clue on what she was doing.

She looked at the mirror that was on her right. She took and deep breath and a gulp. Her arm wrapped around Ikuto and pulled him closer.

"You must be hungry. You weren't able to get Chidori's blood so." Her face stood still but her eyes look towards Ikuto.

"Are you sure?" Ikuto asked. Amu nodded.

He carefully lowered his head back to her neck. He tongue licked her neck making her wince. His eyes reverted to red as she saw through the mirror. He slowly opened his mouth. His fang pierced her neck. She felt the blood coming out of her neck. How the drops of blood fell onto her clothes and went down Ikuto's chin.

She gasped and tears flew down onto the sheets of Ikuto's master bed. She felt how painful this was and yet how was chidori able to cope with this? Even though Ikuto was sucking blood he looked at Amu.

"Ikuto~" She whimpered. Ikuto couldn't stop. Her blood was very good. She loved Ikuto and the pain slowly went away. She tapped Ikuto and gently pushed him back.

He let go of her. She laid on the bed trying to catch some breath.

" You tasted so great.." He wiped the blood from his chin. She couldn't help but blush.

"I hate you soo much.." She giggled.

"I love you too." Ikuto chuckled.

* * *

**Amu: This was embarrassing.**

**Ikuto: You liked it..**

**Chidori: WERE NOT DONE!**

* * *

Then the door was sawed into a circle.

With one push the circle fell and out popped a blond pigtail girl.

"Kono!-" She froze once she saw Ikuto who was on top of Amu. She fell when she saw the blood.

"I-I-I won Utau" Amu felt couldn't belive Utau.

"Whats with all the commotion?" Both Chidori and the white dog froze. Both of them were opened mouth. Finally Chidori was able to revert to normal.

" I bet you! I kissed Ikuto first!" Amu rose her body up and pointed at her.

" What are you talking About?" Ikuto asked. "huh?"

"I've kissed Ikuto alot before.." Now Amu was the one frozen.

She thought she could finally have won. though She though of something. She unfrozen herself and was right in Ikuto's face..

"T-t-then Who's a better kisser? Me or Chidori!?" Both Amu and Chidori were now arguing in front of Ikuto. Amu had to sit because she had loss alot of her blood.

One of the maids was preparing food.

Akito, The white German Shepard, Grabbed the remote and laid on the frozen Utau. He turned on the T.V.

_"We have a new list on the top 5 Pop Artist!" _

Chidori, Amu, and Utau were all up on Ikuto's TV.

_" Number 5 goes to Rima Mashiro-san! How her cute doll face self had won the hearts of many guys. Number 5 is Mashiro Rima."_

"Never heard of her.."

"Me too.."

"Yup" They all said.

_" Number 4 Goes to Nagihiko Fujisaki. His charming and danceful way had won many people. He has been seen dating Rima too. Number 4 Is Fujisaki Nagihiko!" _

"Not even know to me." Everyone said.

"Oh they're gonna name the top 3 all together.

"_We have Hinamori Amu, Tsukiyomi Utau, And Chibi Inu-sama." _The news reporter said. The pictures were being mixed up and finally appeared.

"_Lately she's been gone and has been caught for her coolness. She Is our princess.. Third palace goes to... Tsukiyomi Utau!" __**  
**_

"You have been demoted to third!" Chidori pushed the frozen Utau.

_"She's know for her spiceness and Cuteness. She hasn't written any songs of Love. Second place goes to Hinamori Amu-chan!" _

"YOSHA! At least second place! Next time watch out Chidori!" Amu hugged Ikuto.

_"She has capture us with Her love, Coolness, starness, loveliness, sexyness, and Cuteness. 1st lace goes to C.I SAM-" _Chidori turned the Tv off.

"I knew already but..

"WHO'S A BETTER KISSER!" Amu and Chidori said

* * *

**Chidori: thankyou guest for reviewing! Love you!**

**Amu: So I was bitten and 2nd place.**

**Ikuto:...**

**Chidori: You should be happy..**

**Amu: ~**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Chidori: I drew Chidori and how she looks like a home. I suck at drawing but it turned out good. I'll put it as my profile pic tomorrow. Oh, yea.. AKITO-KUN~**

**Amu: R&R. Who's a better kisser.**


	11. Tsundere vs Yandere

**Chidori: My whole family is fucking annoying!**

**Amu: How?**

**Chidori: 'cause of my freakin' 4 month sister!**

**Amu: ..**

**Chidori: Wish I could be with anime all day. I actually want to go back to school!**

**Amu: ...Let's start the story. **

"Amu, you son of a bitch!" Utau yelled. She's been chasing Amu for most of her day.

" Deal with it, Utau.." Amu said. She tried walking to the couch but Utau grabbed her hair.

She kept pulling it and Amu tried to make her let go. Small tears were in her eye.

" I still can't believe you kissed Ikuto, and got bit by him" Chidori came out of nowhere. Utau froze again but Amu covered her face in blush.

" I recorded everything you said to him, the kissing noises, the cries, more." Chidori smirked and Akito popped out with a record tape in his mouth.

Utau flooded the room with tears while Amu was trying to get the recorder from Akito. Utau's crying was so loud, Amu's screaming was loud, and Akito's growling agitated Chidori.

"SHUDDAUP!" Chidori yelled! Lightning striked the floor and out popped her dog ears. Her lightning hit everywhere and continued following them.

The tired Ikuto came down stairs, with a yawn. " Morning IkuTOO!" The lighting striked Utau and she fell to the floor.

Ikuto kept a tired glare at everyone. All of them running around, in the middle was an angry Chidori, A half dead dark angel on the floor.

"Chidori.." He yawned. The angry Chidori looked in the way of Ikuto, the lighting disappeared immediately.

"OHAYO IKUTO-SAMA!~" She ran towards Ikuto. Amu, who was on the floor, looked up to see Chidori jump on Ikuto.

"Get off.."

"Okay" But she was still on him.

" Chidori!"

"Oh, you mean now.." She smiled. He tried grabbing her, but a flicker of lighting struck near Amu. Amu jump and ran somewhere but kept a view on Them.

Chidori had a yandere smile on. (**A/N Mirai Nikki girl. She's in love but sometimes its deadly. Go search it up)**

"Chido-" A large flicker planted near Amu. Akito whined as he held the floor.

Ikuto gave a weird look at Chidori but then popped out Chidori's smirk.

She slammed her lips on Ikuto.

"EH!" Utau, Akito, and Amu yelled.

Her tongue urge for entrance in his mouth but he didn't let her. She forcefully enter and her tongue had war with Ikuto's.

"CHIDORI!" Amu tried walking towards them but a lighting struck near her. The lighting was not a strong one since most of her energy was with Ikuto.

"Such a kiss!" Amu blushed. She secretly felt angry.

"C-c-chidori.. s-s-stop.." Chidori's eye's widen and her she pushed away from Ikuto. Ikuto wiped of the saliva of Chidori off his lips.

"Did you say that Akito!" She smiled.

Amu knew Chidori guard was off and ran to Ikuto. When finally Chidori notice, she couldn't shoot because she was neared Ikuto. Though Chidori didn't care anymore, she got what she wanted.

"Are you fine, Amu?" Ikuto coughed. Amu nodded she still was speechless and her face was mad.

It took awhile for Ikuto to notice her mad. Ikuto just let out a chuckle. She ruffled Amu's hair making her head hurt a little.

"If you were jealous then just say so.." He smirked. Amu just looked away with a small frown.

"One day, ill kiss you like that. Or that day could be today?" He smirk making Amu gasp. Her face had small tints of blush while she hold her breath.

Then, quickly she gave a small peck to Ikuto. She walked away leaving Ikuto smile.

"Perv.." At that same time, Utau's phone ringed.

Utau shivered as she thought It was a demand but it was her father.

Ikuto stood quiet as he stared at Utau. After a 20 second call, Utau ended it.

"Ikuto meeting." She said.

I gave out a groan and headed back stairs. Amu followed.

" What'cha doing?" Amu said at the doorway. Ikuto was changing so She stood hidden.

"Changin'"

" Thats not what I meant." Amu whispered. "The call.."

"Oh, that. Like Utau said, meeting. You'll stay here with Chidori and the dog."

_'You sound like a dad'_

"Do I?" Ikuto said. Amu's eye widen.

"Do I want to go? No." Ikuto finished. Amu sighed in relief. For a second she was scared.

Then Ikuto came out with suit on. Well the jacket, he hold from the back so it was a white shirt that showed. As he appeared A blush appeared on Amu's face.

"Oh~ So you like older men?" Ikuto face was so close to hers. She freak out and turned away.

"I just thought, that it suited you. N-N-N-NOt that I liked older men," Amu stuttered.

Ikuto flipped Amu so He couldn't see her a he planted his lips on hers. Amu secretly enjoyed it. Then His lips left her but his tongue licked her. She covered her mouth.

"W-w-wha.."

"When I come back, I want a french and Bite," He left leaving A confused Amu.

_'french ?'She thought_

Amu went running down the stairs and just saw the door close. She was still confused but then she gasped once she saw Akito by himself.

_'N-N-N-No'_

"I heard everything.." A ticked of Chidori snuck up. Lighting finally shot Amu and she laid on the floor.

"Akito, So when can you turn Human!?" Chidori jumped of the stairs and walked to Akito. Amu was interest even though she was in pain.

Amu finally stood up and limp towards Akito. She was fine 'cause Chidori never had the intent to kill.

"Oh, Amu.."

"What?"

" A french is a tongue kiss. I just had a deep kiss with Ikuto, or did I?" She smirked. Amu had a frown and blush on.

When Amu looked back she didn't see Akito's dog self. She saw A White haired guy who had a small blush on him.

He had on a Blue shirt with an open Black jacket, which was collar up. He wore black pants and Normal shoes.

He seemed to be a little taller than Chidori so he's probably like Ikuto.

"W-w-who?" Amu pointed while shaking. Something past her eyes and jumped on Akito.

"Akito-kun!~" She snuggled. She was very excited but something went to Amu's Mind.

_'She's gonna kiss him like what she did with Ikuto'_

When she looked at him, her face was just centimeters away. Amu saw Akito blushed. Just when Amu thought she was gonna kiss him, she giggled and laid a peck on his nose.

_'Huh?'_

" Hi, Akito-san," Amu nervously waved. He nodded back and stood up. Amu thought he was the shy kind.

Then Chidori got serious. She ran her fingers through one of her ponytail.

" I missed you a lot but now let's get serious. Hows Onee-sama?" She frowned. Amu eyes widen a little. She didn't know Chidori had a sister.

"I can't tell you anything. Ikuto told me not to." He stated. Amu let out a small shriek once she saw the smile on Chidori's face.

" Tell me~ I'll give you anything in reward," She whispered in Akito's ears. She purposely blew in his ear.

" She said she wont bother you nor Amu soon" Akito spitted out. Then Chidori twirled her back to Amu with a giggled.

"Your just like Makiru with her victims.." Akito muttered. Chidori giggled even more.

"She is my older sister," She said. Then Chidori looked towards Amu.

"But dont compare me to her, I hate her to death.." She had a yandere smile, Amu felt scared.

_'She hates her'_

" Amu, you soon will hate her. Akito, Ikuto, And Utau hate her. I'm the one who had to endure the most so I defiently hate her,"

Chidori's phone vibrated and she unlocked it.

_Following List-_

_Amu Hinamori- Makiru Kuroyashi_

Chidori took awhile to understand it but she knew it. "Amu I'll let you see her" Chidori put up a fake smile to Amu.

"Chidori, You can't!" Akito pulled her back, receiving a glare. But Akito could see through that. Inside she had small tears escaping. She walked with Amu but stopped again.

Akito grabbed Chidori hand and walked with her. Chidori was astound. Amu, in the background thought

_'Could he be the one in love with her?'_

She giggled, making Chidori shiver. She let go of his hand and walked slower.

"So you're tsudere?" Amu smiled

"At least I was the first one to kiss Ikuto!" She left both Amu and Akito with a frown. Chidori quietly blushed.

They all walked upstairs and into Utau's room. Utau had this large mirror and Chidori placed her hand on it.

Then She began singing.

**Can you tell me who you are?**

**Can you tell me where I am? **

**I've forgotten how to see; I forgotten If I can**

Chidori's whole body turned to White. You could only see her outline.

**If I open up my eyes there'd be no more going back,**

**'Cause Id Throw it all away, and it would all fade to black.**

Amu was frighten to see a black figure of Chidori to pop out in the mirror. She saw the black object look at her.

She looked back at Akito and he wasn't even there. She looked out the door to se Akito with an angry look.

Back to the figure, It smiled at her. It seemed Makiru was nice. Amu thought how could they hate her.

She looked at Chidori and notice she was shaking. She was shaking really hard.

Makiru looked at White Chidori use her right hand to gently touch her neck, her face, and her shoulder.

Then right at the neck, she started choking her. Chidori kept still but her shaking was very hard. Akito barged in but it made no difference to Makiru.

Then finally A ringed came out of Chidori's phone which she place on Utau's desk.

I looked at it and It was saying complete mission.

Chidori took her hand of the mirror and the black figure disappeared. Chidori, who wasnt white no more, cough violently.

Akito ran towards her and lifted her face. It looked like they were gonna kiss.

Amu's face smiled and blush but it went down when Chidori just smiled and stood up. That put Amu down.

"You ok?" Amu asked as she saw Chidori wobble up. Chidori nodded but couldn't stop shivering.

"Chidori, why does your sister hate you?" Amu said. Chidori didn't answer. She couldn't move. She felt so scared that it made Amu scared.

Chidori couldn't hold on longer and fainted on Akito's arms.

"Akito... Lay me... On ... my bed...p..please" Chidori heavy breath. Amu felt bad, she now wondered why this list was created. Who was the one who created it?

Akito told Amu to leave with him so they could put her on the couch. He laid her on the couch and gently patted her to sleep. Amu made tea.

" Akito can you tell me why her sister is like that" Amu finally broke the silence.

" I can't tell you. Ikuto made me not tell." Akito spoke.

"But why didn't Chidori response to me?"

"Because she has no clue." Akito shocked Amu.

Amu didn't understand. How could he remember him then?

" Ikuto had only told her the small things of her life. Lets say now that you and Chidori are somewhat the same,"

Akito smiled. Amu stood quiet. She couldn't even take it that Chidori suffered like her. For her she doesn't want anyone to end like her.

"Akito, Do you know who this list maker is?" Amu finally responded. "No.." Akito said under his breath.

One of Chidori's ponytail laid on Akito's lap. He would brush it for him.

"I don't know but I want to kill whoever this person is. Making You girls like this, I would kill him or her if I could. I want to protect Chidori even if she doesn't know." He smiled

_'If she doesn't know..' _

"Akito, You really.." Amu whispered but the door opened. The maids came in a blast and bowed.

"Welcome back, masters" And out popped Utau and Ikuto.

"Yo Amu.." They both stopped when they saw Akito and Chidori.

" Chidori!" Utau ran to Her while Ikuto walked to Akito.

" She saw Makiru with Amu.." Akito said. Ikuto gave a stern look at Amu but she looked away.

Ikuto groan while Utau poked Chidori's face.

Ikuto looked up to find Amu going upstairs. Utau headed somewhere and Ikuto followed Amu.

**~Ikuto's room~**

When Amu got Ikuto in his room she locked the door. Ikuto sat on his master bed.

"Ikuto, what if I tell you I was in love with Akito.. what would you do?" Amu said, she was lying but wanted to see if he thought she was in love.

Ikuto stood up and pinned Amu to the door. Amu had to hold in her blush.

"I would be super pissed since you belong to me.." He looked at her. "Do you?"

"I don't know" Amu smirked looking at Ikuto's lips. "Tch. That doesn't make me happy." Amu looked up to see Ikuto looking deeply at her. He lightly brushed his lips on hers.

He captured her lips. His tongue licked over her bottom lips demanding for entry. She wasted no time in giving him access. Their tongues danced with each other, fighting for control of the kiss. Of course Ikuto won and had his way of her.

His kiss became more possessive as he deepen. They move to the bed not stopping the kiss. Amu enjoyed it. Finally her blushed appeared after trying to hold it.

They both finally ran out of breath and broke the kiss. Both of them looked at each other, breathing heavily. Finally they got their breath.

"You wanted a kiss so bad, I could tell you were lying," Ikuto smirked. Amu looked away.

"If you want more, Tell me about Chidori life," Amu yelled.

Ikuto stood quiet.

"No..." He whispered.

"Please.." She kissed him again.

"... fine.. the lets start.."

* * *

**Utau: Oh!**

**Chidori: My!**

**Amu: Gaawd!**

**Ikuto: R&R! Thank you Lizybeth3! Hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Dark Snow White's Prince?

**Chidori: O/o\\\O**

**Amu: *Speechless***

**Chidori: ...**

**Amu: * faints ***

**Chidori: wa-wa-wa-a-**

**Ikuto: Just start reading the story...**

* * *

"...Fine i'll tell you.."He muttered.

I wanted to know about who this mysterious girl was. Why would Akito say she was like me? Why can't she remember? Why only Akito?

There's so many questions that need to be answer. But I think most of her story has to do with Makiru.

"But if I tell you, I have to tell Chidori.." He really didn't want to tell but now is a time for an answer.

"She's sleeping though," I said. After the whole Makiru scene, Chidori has been out. Out for a long time. I want to know now! Though I cant demand him to do stuff since he is my master. God, Now im calling him master.

He change me a lot.

"Then we'll have to wait for her. Meanwhile lets continue," His face got closer to mine.

That kiss made my heart beat fast, it made me feel shiver. I want more but it's so embarrassing. Also with the tongue, that make me embarrass more!

"N-N-NO!" I blocked his face. I heard him scoff.

" Didnt I tell you, I'm the one who gives you commands and YOU fall them," He smirked.

His lips slammed on to mine. Ikuto's right hand cupped my cheek making me feel a little better.

The kiss made me tingled inside. My eye's widen once I notice he snuck in his tongue. My face covered in blush.

His eye opened a little and he smirked once he saw me blush more. His tongue and mine were fighting but he won as always.

I pushed him back for sometime to breathe but he pulled me back in. I felt so hot. I gasp for air but I still enjoyed the kiss.

Finally he lost breath and pulled away. We both looked at each other. He had a small blush while I had my whole face covered in blush.

"L-l-l-lets s-s-top! I can't de...deal wi-wi-with this no..no...no more" I tried talking but I still needed breath.

His blush disappeared and back we went on the bed. In his kisses, he sneaked one of his hands under my pants.

" NO!" I pushed him away. I scooted over. I still wasn't ready for that..

" I don't have to force you. I already know your somewhat wet already," He smiled. Though it was true, I felt wet, thats why I wanted to stop.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-IM GOING DOWNSTAIRS!" I yelled. Once I opened the door, I tripped on something.

I tripped on a Fainted Utau.

"I realize she faints alot," Ikuto scratched his head. I just glared back at him and walked out.

What makes him think he could do such thing to me now.

I walked downstairs and I looked back to find Ikuto chasing me from behind. " I told you to stay away,"

"And I told you not to give me any commands. And you should call me master," He smiled. Gosh, how he ticks me off.

As I walked down both me and Ikuto froze. What we saw in front of us made both of us smile. Or was it just me.

Akito was giving a small kiss to Chidori!

" Ara Ara~" I covered my eyes.

" To do that while she's sleeping." I smirked. " Thats kinda cute," I finished.

"N-no! I DI-DI-Didnt do anything!" Akito blushed. " It's like a the princess kiss while she's asleep," Utau said all the way up stairs.

"Though Chidori isnt snow-white at all. She's more angry" I giggled.

Akito was just covered in blush.

**(A/N He isn't like Tadase! He more cooler and he blushes in a cute way! He like Ikuto but he's just a little shy!)**

" MOU! Whats with all the racket!" Chidori woke up from Akito's lap. She was ticked off so I hung on Ikuto, Utau ran away.

She kept blinking but once she notice Akito she smiled.

" Than you Akito!" She hugged him. Then AGAIN their faces were only centimeters away. All of us were thinking a kiss was gonna happen but yet again... only a nose kiss.

Akito smiled back with a blush.

" IKUTO WANTS TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT YOUR LIFE!" Utau yelled hiding in her room. That was music to Chidori's ears.

" Lets talk then! Akito can stay here!" She jumped up.

"No, bring him.." Ikuto insisted. Chidori looked back at him for a while. Then she grabbed Akito's hand and they walked. I stood still.

"Arent you coming?" Chidori said. This is so embarrassing to say out loud. So I walked over to Chidori.

"After you fainted, Ikuto and I had lots of french kissing. He wanted to 'do IT' but I said no. And you know why?" I whispered. I wanted to see her reaction. Omg im turning it Chidori.

"W-W-Why?" She tried to keep her cool but inside she was a ticking bomb.

"I was really wet and that's embarrassing. I need to change" I giggled. I started walking back. She fainted into Akito's arms.

'Chidori!" Akito yelled. But she quickly got back up.

" I-I-I-I-I IVE ALREADY DONE THAT WITH IKUTO!" Chidori yelled back. She's such a liar.

"You havent done anything with me chidori," Ikuto said.

" Lemon-No..Lime-Yes.."Chidori blushed. I heard that and a small tear came out of me.

"I'll beat her soon. Besides.. I'll make her fall in love with Akito." I said. I started to smile.

" Or is she like me again. Who didn't know they were in love.." I giggled.

After finishing I ran back downstairs.

"Lets began.." I smiled. I notice Chidori was squeezing Akito's hand.

_'Cant you tell your not in love with me' Ikuto thought._

_'Cant you tell that you're hurting him in the inside' Utau thought._

_'Cant you tell... you're in love with him?"_

* * *

**Chidori: Hoped you enjoyed. Sorry that its short.**

**Amu: Why was there almost gonna be a lime!?**

**Chidori: There might be a lime soon. Or a lemon? My reviewers have to say if they want it. But i'll give out a author note chapter.**

**Amu: Thats not soon right.**

**Chidori: OMG I GOT MY HATSUNE MIKU BAG RIGHT NOW!**

**Amu: Thank you for people who read the last chapter. Review! Chidori is getting excited.**

**Chidori: Its small.**

**Amu: Such a negative person.**


	13. AUTHOR NOTE! PLZ READ!

**Authors Note!**

**Ello!**

Thank you guys for reading _The List Of Mystery.! _Unforurantely, I carry bad and good news.

Some of my reader might know_ Hatred of Akuma_ and how it suddenly stopped. I've reached a Writers Block!

God dammit! I hate those! I know they're should be a battle scene. Just that im missing some parts.

So I will postpone it and after finishing The List Of Mystery, I probably will write a new chapter.

(why the fuck am I posting this story on another, Cause I didn't want to make another one..)

**Bad and Good news of List of Mystery.**

**Th**e list of Mystery, TLOM, has been going good.

I have a stump in a story. It's not writer block, 'cause ill put up a chapter tomorrow or Saturday.

TLOM- received good and good about it. I too love it. I mean I got to introduce my 2 OC, Akira and Chidori.

I love the romance beating between Akira, Chidori ,Ikuto, and mostly Amu.

Problem- I ENTER SCHOOL ON 21TH!

**Amu: **Yea so?

Get out! This isn't about you! But to answer... I was planing on write a great story!

I will end this story on .. lets see.. 8/26/13!

Nothing will be changing in the story.. Just how the next recent chapter.. The list will not carry good thing.

A battle will start at chapter 15 or something.

NO LEMON OR LIME.

I wanted to try it since I never did but this story nope. Maybe in my next amuto story.

Thats all.

**Question time-**

Just out of the blue

**If Ikuto was a butler.. AND/or a Vampire.. Would you enjoy the story. Would you just want a butler with being a vampire? Or a vampire no butler?**

I feel like in my story's it's a magic! or supernatural stuff. But like to me Ikuto is hot as a vampire!

SMEXXY! x100,00,000,000,000,000,000,000

Well, he's hot as a black lynx...

**SMEXXY! X100,000,000,000,000,000,000**

**So review your answer!**


	14. Shinigami's Wolf

**Chidori: Yo! I have some news! Also I'll reply to the review at the end.**

**Amu: ByE! Enjoy!**

**~The Witch and Dark Snow White~**

* * *

" Akito will be telling the story, since he's live with her for more time " Ikuto said. Amu nodded along. Utau just kept looking at me just like Akito.

Mou, Their irritating me!

"Ga, Lets start.." He seemed worried and kept looking at me with a fake smile. Then again he looked at me, " Are you fine to hear this, Chidori" He worries too much.

"O-Of course!" I squeezed his hand tighter. Akito is telling the story.

**~Flashback~**

**"The day you were born, everything started..."**

" Are you looking for Kuroyashi's new-born baby?" A nurse looked down at a child with Red hair. The child notice that she had a fake smile and she was hiding something.

**"I was 4, by then. My parents were discussing something with a doctor, while I just stared at the red-head,"**

"Yes. My new-born sister. Can you guide me to the room my parents are in?" She tugged on the nurse coat.

The nurse nodded but look back at the group of receptionist. They all had worried looks.

They both walked in an empty room with only a sleeping baby and a nurse.

I walked in the room with my parents to find the red-head in the same room. She looked back with an emotionless face.

"Papa, why are we here.." I tugged his pants. He didn't reply. Papa and Mama were just annoyed by me.

"Where's Mama and Papa," The little girl asked. I looked up at my parents and the nurse who had the same sad expression.

"We're sorry dear. Your parents had left the baby in your care. They told us they never wanted girls and just boys," The nurse said.

The girl had no reaction. She walked over to the sleeping baby. " Dont worry. I already knew," The girl said. She slid her finger on the baby's face.

"You guys can leave," She shooed all of us away. I slid on the door while the adults talked. I heard the girl talking to the baby.

" Makiru. That's my name, Yume. Yume is your name. You'll probably change it when your older. Thanks to you mama and papa left. Now.." I heard the girl stop.

I begin to worry.

"I, your sister, shall make your life.. A living hell!" She said. I had no clue on how she acted.

The baby began crying. The adults slammed the door opened.

"She started crying. Did you know her cries sound like 1000 chirping birds? They should have named her .. Chidori," The girl walked back as the adult watched the baby.

I looked at her and she had a crazy smile on.

**~ 6 years later ~**

"Yume~!" The longed red hair, Makiru said. I saw a girl running with a rabbit in her hands. Her hair bounced. She had blue long hair into two ponytails. She looked happy.

Though I saw on her cheek that she had a bruise on it.

"Hai, Onee-sam-a" She was slapped by a fan. The bunny she held on so tight jumped out of her arms and sat there.

"I change my mine. Call me Makiru-sama," How cruel was she.

" H-Hai, M-Makiru-sama," She cupped her red cheek. She saw me who was right next to Makiru.

She wondered but didn't asked.

" Akito Roonde, 10 years, male, single. He will be your playmate," She pushed me towards her. At that time she was 6.

" Yume Kuroyashi, 6 years, Female, Engaged. Nice to meet you." I looked down at the girl.

_'Engaged at 6?'_

She told me secretly to stay quiet.

"Yume, You're fiancé will be coming to meet you when your 10, Hurry and grow." She nodded.

I could tell she was shaking.

Then two needles hit both her hairs ties.

"I told you to let you hair out. The tips of it will get dirty just like you," She fanned. Chidori bowed.

"I'm sorry for not listening Onee- Makiru-sama!" She said. I saw a grin.

"What's with that bunny?" She asked.

"PLEASE DONT HURT IT! Makiru-sama!" She looked up.

The so-called 'queen' stood up. The bunny wanted to run. Then a knife hit the bunny. It was an instant death.

She ran towards it. Crying and crying. " Usa-Usa-Usa-CHAN!" She whimpered. Then she was kicked back.

She saw in horror how Makiru kicked it around.

"Akito, or for now on I'll call you Usa-Chan then, take her to her room." I didn't know what to do. But I grabbed the collapsed girl and head where she told me too.

**"Akito-Kun, You seem like a good guy. Stay away from her from now on.." The girl said.**

I stood stunned.

**~9 years later~**

"Onee-sama is considered the best singer ever.." Yume stared at the tv. The news spoke about her.

"They say she's kind and her songs of fun and pain are amazing," The 15-year-old Yume said. Her hair was never cut and very long.

I would brush her hair for her. I was only 19, just like her fiancé.

"Think of them talking about you. You're the true one who writes them," I looked back at her as she smiled.

"I'm supposedly gonna get married soon," She sighed. Her knees were up and her arms were wrapped around them.

" Well its been like 10 years of your engagement. It's about time!" I chuckled.

" Sister wouldnt care about. I wish I wasn't even born..." She whispered.

"Nee~ You wouldnt say such thing, right. Arent you in love with him 'cause he's carrying!" I had a small blush on.

She stood quiet. I been knew she never loved him. I stood still and blushed.

"Answer in yes or No... Do you love me!?" He pinned her down. He had blush all over his face and so did Yume.

It all stood quiet.

"Haha, stop joking around..." She giggled. I backed away. " I wanted to see you laugh, that's why.." I blushed away, hiding my face.

"I... gotta go" I left the door slightly opened. With you back on the tv. I didn't know Yume's fiancé was hiding in the corner.

_CREAK!_

I look back to see the door that was slightly open was fully closed.

**~Midnight~ **

I was laying on the bed and the door slammed open. I spotted a crying Yume with her sleeping gown.

She squeezed her legs tight on her.. you know what, like if it hurted.

"AKITO!" She ran crying on me. She cried harder as her face was hidden in my chest. "Akito,Akito,Akito!" She whimpered. I petted her head.

"Whats wrong?" I felt very worried.

She kept crying loud.

"He..He...He... He...raped me~" She kept crying. My eyes widen.

"What!" I felt so mad.

" When you left, he came! Kuroshi! Kurushi! It was so painful!" She cried on my now wet shirt.

"Im going to kill him!" I tried to gently pushed her off. "NO! Onee-baka will kill you then! Your all I have!" She pushed me down onto the bed.

She tried saying words but it wouldn't come out right.

She whimpered and my lips touched hers. She stood stunned but slowly closed her eyes. When I released the kiss she smiled and fell to sleep on me.

I was mad but happy. I was lucky she didn't see my embarrassed face.

**~3 Weeks later~**

"Yume, you're vomiting a lot. You missed your period. Could it be.." I felt so pissed.

"NO! Im..Im..Im not" She fainted into my arms. I left her on the bed.

I walked out, to spot Makiru.

"That stupid girl got pregnant before her marriage..." She smiled. She handed me a purple rectangle box.

it was a pregnancy test.

"Give it to her. Im not taking her to a hospital or anything. The baby is in good health," Makiru walked away.

I walked back in the room where she was awake. That was fast.

"Yume, take this.." I handed her the test. She glared at me. " Take this now!" I demanded. She didn't want to but she did.

After awhile.. She came out with a stunned look.

"Im...pregant..." She stood stunned. She never wanted children under the rules of her sister.

"Yume..." I whispered. Tears came out her eye's.

"I wanted a child of love not of hate!" She cried. I hugged her gently. " But either way..Im not going to be like my other parents! He's the father and were getting married!" She said.

The pain stroke my heart.

"Usa-chan.. Akito thank you!" She hugged me back.

**~4 days before wedding~**

Yume was working on her lyrics for Makiru. She tried to think of stuff put couldnt.

She played the piano for quiet a while.

"Lonely girl~ da-ta-ra-ta Mot-!" Her fingers slammed a wrong note.

"Gya!" She slammed the piano and stood up . She felt dizzy and couldn't feel her legs.

She recovered and kicked the stool she was sitting on away.

She stumbled towards her music sheet holder and smacked it down.

Her head hurt and she stumbled back. She regained and slammed down the other Music sheet holders.

She slammed the door open and ran down the hall. She entered the room I was at.

"Yume.." She stumbled her way to me.

"I-I can't think!" She said. She looked at me but she just saw my mouth move.

"Say that's again," She showed me her ear. "I said, Tell me what happens to you.. I care about you..." I smiled.

A blush ran through her face.

Her hand ran down my cheek. "Akito.." She cupped my cheek.

"Once more...Once more.. Can I have a kiss," She didn't know what she was saying. I blushed but if didn't do what she said, she would get angry at me.

Our lips were so close but then she realized what was happening. She pushed me away.

"Ah! Im...Sorry...Im sorry!" She ran out the door. She ran downstairs and jumped some stairs more down.

She saw a hallway she never seen. I was right behind her but she didn't notice.

It was full of signs pointing at room.

She walked closer and Closer until she opened it in horror.

She found Makiru doing it with her fiancé.

She was speechless and couldn't move. She ran towards them and push him of her.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! Your dirty dog!" Makiru smacked her sister.

"Yume-chan, it's not like that..." Her fiancé put on his pants. I stand at the door.

Yume didnt care about him. She never loved him.

"Yume~ Was it fun to watch?" Her sister smiled. "MY NAME ISNT YUME! I will change it!"

She kept smiling. "You can't disobey your master, I'll send you somewhere else if you CANT!"

Then that smile when I first saw appear. The whole place got windy and appeared a hole.

"You ,a wolf, can not disobey a Shinigami queen like me.." She was stunned to see that..

**~End of flashback~**

Amu stared at Chidori. She dropped tears and tears. Amu felt sad just like Utau and Ikuto.

"I...I..I remember..." This took us all stunned.

_Flashback continued..._

_"Goodbye sister..." Makiru jabbed a knife through her stomach. Out coughed blood. It was obvious that I had lost my baby._

_I remember seeing Akito run for my hand. Though I was gone. _

_I ended up in a yard._

_Right next to me was a mirror. I look and saw a 12-year-old me. Then lipstick letters appear._

_'Forget' And it went blank til a women appeared._

_"Who!?" I backed away. Out behind popped a 13-year-old boy and a 12-year-old girl. Blue and Blond. The women, who was probably the mother, reached her hand out._

_"My name is Tsukiyomi Souko," I stood still. _

_"My name is Ikuto and She's Utau. Whats yours?" He slid down to me. I blushed._

_"...Yu- ..." Why'd I say Yu?"_

_".. Chidori.."_

_"Well now add Tsukiyomi.." The souko woman said.._

_Then I reached for her hand.._

_" My name is.. Tsukiyomi Chidori..."_

**End of Flash back**_  
_

"So no wonder why you love Souko and Me so much~" Ikuto smirked. Chidori just blush. She rubbed her stomach gently...

"If you want a child then have it with Akito.." Utau spitted. She began laughing. Chidori looked all fluster.

" When one of you kiss Ikuto passiontly then I would," She pointed at Utau. Utau chuckled. She pointed at Amu. "You didnt say me.." Amu smirked when Utau said that.

Then she slammed her lips with Ikuto.

"AH!" Chidori said when she saw tonuge. She shivered. I lightning struck near Amu. Amu scooted next to Chidori. "So..." Amu pushed Chidori, making her fall on Akito, who was blushing very hard.

"Wow Amu.." Ikuto said as she saw that Chidori accentitly kiss Akito... "I didnt mean .. too" She loooked in amazed. Chidori back away from the blushing Akito.

"That.. Um..Ito... It..." She ran away. Akito fainted on the floor making Utau poke him.. " Oi.. Akira.." Amu stood amaze.

"It akito.." Amu uttered. She looked back at Ikuto who was amazed from that kiss.

"W-w-what!" Amu said.

"Lets go to my room," Shocking Amu. She didnt want this yet.

"Who's gonna take care of Akito?" She pointed.

"Utau.." Utau kept poking him but looked back at Ikuto.

"Sorry I have a date.." She stood up.

"With who?" She just walked away, changed fast, and went out the door.

" I'll be with him...yo go with Chidori.." It took her 3 seconds to think of what she said.

"You take care of him while I go to Chidori," Amu ran out. Ikuto punched the fainted Akito.

_~Chidori's fake room~ _

"Chidori-~" She saw no one. Then Amu heard a bark. She looked everywhere no one.

" Down here dimwit.." A person barked.

She looked down and found a black Chihuahua. "You didnt talk right?"

" I did, its me you idiot lover of Ikuto.." She growled.

...

"CHIDORI!?"

* * *

**Amu: Such a story *wipes tears***

**Chidori: Im going to kill You Amu!**

**Utau: Still fretting over the kiss?**

**Chidori: ~~~ SHUT UP!**

**Utau&Amu: Hehehe**

**Amu: Thank you Person(Guest) For leaving a review on ch. 12 and On my a.n CH. So thanks Faith. (Chidori- Love you name )**

**Ikuto: Thanks you KL (Guest) for reviewing. Yes She means another story, not this story. And yes I am Is a vampire**

**Chidori: Im thinking on making Manga reviews on youtube. Also might do some english dub songs with my friends... hmm...**

**Would you check it out if it came out? **

**Utau: Review with your answer!**


	15. 2 V-cards lost!

**Amu: Its been like a week since this ch. was up! **

**Chidori: I've been lazy lately.**

**Amu: Then why didn't you just get over with this fast.**

**Chidori: Shut up, I had to go to school now!**

**Amu: Its a pain for you,right?**

**Chidori: ...Yea I guess. Lets get to the story!**

* * *

"C-C-Chidori?" Amu bended down. A black Chihuahua was just sitting on the floor.

"Why am I like this~" Chidori whimpered.

Amu didn't know how to react to this.

"Should I call Ikuto or Akito," She touched Chidori's dog head.

"neither! Get your hand off me-" She froze. She stood still.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what.." Amu then remember that dogs have better hearing then humans. The dog ran past her and went running downstairs.

She growled while Amu ran down. She saw nobody, just Ikuto drinking something and fainted Akito.

The dog jumped to Ikuto..

"Why are you drinking MY DRINK..." The dog bark. Amu sighed in relief since they're was nothing to worry about...

Or was there?

Ikuto stood still trying to see what was happening.

"Its ... Chidori.." Ikuto muttered.

He just push the small dog to the side.

"Dont you dare do that! That's my drink!" The dog barked and growled. Then it finally sat still.

"You're a dog so you can't do anything," Ikuto drank more of this juice.

The dog got up and start licking the side of his mouth in hope of some juice. Ikuto backed away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ikuto wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

The dog just sat there with a growl.

"Ikuto... It seems this isn't the first time..." Amu sat next to them. She was still shocked.

"Its isn't.." He took out his phone. " I need to call Mother to see how to fix this," He dialed numbers.

"If I remember I turned into a dog when Ikuto first kissed me..." Chidori barked.

Amu figure that because of Akito, Chidori went crazy and well.. turned into a dog.

_'You're slowly falling in love!' _Amu smiled causing Chidori to wonder.

Ikuto had a mad expression when he was talking to his mother. Amu wondered if they didn't like each other much.

"CHANGE ME BACK~ I got another concert today!" Chidori played dead.

After the whole play dead she kept whining and whining and whining.

"So annoying," Ikuto glared.

"But what can we do," Amu nervously laughed. Then Ikuto came up with an Idea..

He yelled for a maid.

"Go get a bucket of ... Chidori whats do you like more, Hot or Cold?" He said the dog..

" Hm? Ito..Depends.. Cold?" She thought.

"Yea, so get a bucket of cold water and drop it all on The fainted guy.." He pointed at Akito to tell the maid.

"What are you doing?" Amu whispered to Ikuto while Chidori chased her tail.

" You'll see.." He replied. He waited and waited for the lazy maids.

Amu wanted to know now! But she didn't want to seduce him since its nothing big. She blushed once she heard what She thought.

_'Why did I say, I should seduce him!? Ah! I'm turning into Chidori!' _Amu thought with a sad look on her face.

Finally the maids appeared with a bucket. Amu touch the water and jumped back.

"Thats so Cold!" She touched her finger. It was like as if her finger turned frozen.

Chidori was already interested on what he was thinking. The maids swinged the bucket lightly and then..

_Splash..._

"Pfft" Ikuto and Amu began Laughing. Chidori sparked a little lightning near Ikuto.

"Such a dumb joke, watch out Ikuto.." She glared.

_'She's losing interest in him!'_

Amu smiled. But it disappeared once the glare on Chidori's face turned into a smile/

"Kya! I can't say angry at you!" She jumped on him licking his face. He pulled her off but she kept wagging her tail.

Then it change when both lightnings struck Ikuto and Amu.

Ikuto let go of her and walked toward the now awake Akito.

"Are you ok, Akito?" She nudged her nose on his hand..

Akito thought he was dreaming.

"What's with this dog?" He grabbed its tailed and pulled up and down. Ikuto and Amu just stood quiet, not telling him about Chidori's irritated mood.

Amu tried to tell him but she could see how Chidori got more and more angry. Her aura scared her to Ikuto's arms.

"DIE!" A lightning struck Akito and he let go once he notice it was Chidori. He beg to his knees

"Please forgive me, Chidori!" He begged. Chidori walked away.. "Never in my life!" She barked.

Amu glared at Ikuto for what he did and how this would have never happen if it weren't for Ikuto.

Amu punched Ikuto on his head and walked over to Chidori.. wait no.. Utau's room. Utau just was asleep and didn't mind.

"Chidori Chidori Chidori!" Amu tied to get her attention. She jump on her bed and sat there.

She looked at Amu with an annoyed look. She got why Chidori would be mad.

"This is just..." She mumbled.

Amu notice Chidori was in a bad mood. Amu decided on leaving her alone. She drag Utau to the hallway and walked back downstairs.

She saw Akito who was crying on the floor.

'Kyu... Hmm...'Amu thought.

Amu really loved how Akito felt for Chidori. For what she thought, Ikuto wouldn't cry if he did something to her.

She decided to walk over to him.

"Akito, Chidori is all alone in Utau's room. Go and apologize," She surprised him. He thanked her and ran up stairs.

1...

2...

3...

Amu was now all alone with Ikuto. God, how she regretted doing such thing.

She stood still and tried to walk away.

"Amu..." Ikuto said as Amu thought he was asleep.

_'SHIT' _Amu fisted.

Amu stood there for a while. No one moved. No one did anything.

Amu looked back a little. Ikuto was still sleeping.

She blushed a bit. She turned her whole body and walked over the soft snoring Ikuto. She looked at him for while, then she sat on the couch. She slowly let her hand move to his hair.

She blush as she lightly pulled back his hair showing his forehead.

_'Hot.' _

She blushed. She leaned in slowly and slowly. But once her lips were so close to Ikuto's but she froze.

She then back away slowly but something pulled her in, slamming her lips against Ikuto's.

Ikuto had been secretly awake.

"Did you want a kiss that badly that you had to get it when I was sleeping," He smirked.

She blushed imeddealtiy. She back away from him and stood up. But his arms pulled her in his lap. She felt like she was tied to him.

She tried and tried to escape his grip.

"Let me go~" She whined. His face went down to her neck, and he blew. Her body tingled.

"Lets head upstairs..." He smirked. Her eyes widen! She stood still and quiet.

She didn't respond...

"Chidori would barg in," She blush. Ikuto was stunned with that response. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up stairs.

"What-" She said...

They walked over the sleeping Utau and opened the door a little.

Amu peeped and saw something.

Frenchies between Akito and Chidori. And she was on top of him.

Her top was half off. Akito and Chidori were both blushing as they kissed.

Amu couldn't believe her eyes.

She backed away and fell on the Wowed Ikuto.

They slid into Ikuto's room.

"H-h-h-hOw!" Amu blushed. "So fast! Just when she got her memories!?" Amu said.

"technecoly, she knewed him since birth. It wasnt really 'fast'" He explained. Still, Amu thought it was fasted.

Though she finally realized she was alone in his room.

Ikuto was right on her and start kissing her.

After a small battle between their tongues, the winner being Ikuto. As his kiss got Deeper and More frenchie, She was push to the bed side. She fell onto the bed.

Kisses and kisses til finally he slipped both their shirts off. He hug her and gave her kiss as he unhooked her bra.

She moaned. It unlocked

"Ikuto!" She blushed.

"Are you ready?"

She ... nodded.

Both Chidori's and Amu's V-card or their virginity that day.

* * *

**Chidori: *O***

**Amu: *Fainted***

**Utau: *sleeping***

**Chidori: You had to enjoy this!**

**Amu: C-Chidori had to rush this, so she can't thank anyone.**

**Chidori: But to those who did follow, favorite, or review- THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**Utau; R&R**


	16. Gun Shot

_**Chidori: This story will finish in like 4-6 ch.**_

**Amu: Then you're creating another one!**

**Chidori: Cant wait!**

**Amu: ...**

* * *

**'**_**Month later'**_

I woke up before Ikuto who was naked just like me. Of course I got dressed and walked out. As I walked down the stairs, I yet again saw them.

The two who make out on the couch.

"Get a room.." I smacked Chidori on her head. She let go of Akito and rubbed her head.

"Whats your problem!? You would do that with Ikuto too!" She striked back. She would get very angry when I disturbed their... time.

I just scoffed and walked away.

"Dont act all cool.. I seen what you done with Ikuto this past month.." I frooze. " The bites, Kiss, sex, Make outs..."

She laughed with Akito. She found out that same day when I lost my... you know what.

"Thanks to you, Utau went to live with her boyfriend. I remember when she found out.. She was angry!" Chidori added a lightning just to frighten me.

At that same moment, She grabbed the tea I was pouring.

"Anyway where is my Master..." She smiled. It was very weird.

She loved Akito deeply and yet never told him. She has told him before that she stills love Ikuto. But we all know that she is just clueless.

I looked at Akito who had a mad look on his face.

Akito was cute but as a friend type.

"Watashi kiraida!" She played with her two Chocolate sticks. She is such a kid.

Then popped down the shirtless Ikuto. Of course me and Chidori blushed.

"I don't get why Amu still blushes even though the past month she seen him without any cloth every week!" Chidori twirled to Akito.

"Iku-Kun! MORNING!" Chidori waved. Every morning Ikuto would be still half a sleep but will quickly get over it.

"Ikuto aren't you afraid of getting her pregnant." Akito seemed worried. I'm not pregnant because I havent felt any thing.

"Shut it. You guys have done it everyday." He drank his tea. Chidori rolled her eyes.

"No- Once a week! Not every 3 days!" She pointed at him.

"Tsk!"Chidori, would you like to get pregnant?" I asked. The way she treated her 'first' Child was very caring.

"Umm... I don't know!" She shrugged. She had no clue. Akito really never thought of that too.

"Would you want a kid?" She smirked. Me and Ikuto? My face was flustered.

I didn't know how to respond. A child!? How would I know! A women would say yes right away but I don't know. I looked back and Saw Ikuto was looking at me.

I looked back and straightly looked at Akito.

"Would Ikuto want a child?" Akito saved me.

Chidori jumped on Akito, covering his mouth. Though she was late.

"Nope.." He said without any emotion. All of us were shocked. For some reason, i felt my heart shatter.

Bits and Bits and more tiny bits are slowly disappearing.

I could feel my eyes go watery until a tear ran down my face. Ikuto didn't see me since I was turned back and facing Chidori and Akito.

They both had their mouth dropped.

I wiped my eyes fast and turned to Ikuto.

"Thats right! No kids... yet?" I asked.

"Never,"

"Love Love bomb- CRASH!" Chidori whispered. She thought he was joking but he totally wasnt.

"Thats right! Beside I was never such a kid fan," I knocked my head. "Ima head upstairs" I giggled.

Both Chidori and Akito stared at me with such a sad look.

~3 Week later~

"Why does Ikuto and Akito have to leave me!" Chidori rumbled the couch.

"Lol, Know you say Akito.." I giggled.

"Shut up~" She knocked my shoulder lightly.

Suddenly I felt an urge... a bad urge.

"Amu, your face..." She pointed. I ran to the nearest bathroom and threw up.

"Amu when did you 'have it' with Ikuto" Chidori shivered. My eyes widen but then closed.

"Not since the day he said he didn't want children," I said.

I walked over the sink and washed a face and brush my teeth.

through the window Chidori kept staring at me.

"You know me and Akito done it more than you so If im not prego then So wouldn't you.." Then she made some throwing up noise.

"Ima puke-" She said but then looked up.

"KIDDING! You shouldnt be..." She smiled. Then I heard her phone vibrate that was in her pocket.

She kept smiling and then all of a sudden pushed me out.

She shut the door closed before I could ask her.

_~Normal POV!~_

Her phone ranged.

She got out her phone and unlocked her code.

Once she saw the note, she backed away and slid down the Door.

_Following List-_

_Bitch gotta Kill Pink girl! Easy or hard? Either way- End in bad._

Chidori was frighten. She couldn't do anything. She didn't want to do such thing.

She never liked to kill people.

And not even her closes friend.

_~Couple days~_

"Amu, Your not eating anything?" Chidori poked Amu's plate.

"I just don't feel good..." She mumbled.

"You sure your sure about being sure that you're not pregnant?" Chidori played.

"Stop with the joking! I think I just got food poisoning.." She said back. Amu stood up and walked back to the couch.

Chidori all of a sudden stood up with the knife in her hand. She slowly walked behind the Amu who was watching TV.

She had the knife to Amu's head. ANy second she would have striked. Until she notice what she was doing and threw the knife to the floor.

She slid down the couch.

"Chidori, I could hear you sneaking up so don't try" Amu said keeping her eyes focus on the tv.

Chidori shivered with her eyes all wide open.

_'KILL HER!' _She heard.

She ran straight upstairs.

_~2 days~_

"AKITO~" Chidori jumped on him. And of course she starting making out with him. Akito blushed very hard since the two people were watching them.

"Go get a room." Ikuto patted Chidori's head. Though she sense he mad.

"OK-O!" She ran straight to her room with Akito.

Amu stood there stupidity on Chidori.

"Is that dog in heat?" Ikuto asked.

"The whole 2 weeks, she kept asking about you two," Amu chuckled.

She looked at the Ikuto who was sighing.

She worried about if Ikuto would kick her out if she was pregnant.

"I'm... I'm going to sleep.." She walked upstairs. Ikuto noticed how weird she acted.

Amu walked up with Ikuto who was behind her.

She cussed in her mind.

Once she was upstairs and sat on his bed, about to go to sleep.

"Amu.." He said as he walked in.

Then he threw her something.

Amu felt like it was just the same situation between Chidori and Her ex- fiancé, the guy who raped her and later cheated on her.

"Why are you handing me this?" Amu said with an angry tone.

"Chidori has been telling me secretly about the things happening to you,' He said.

"I just had food poisoning," Amu sighed angrily.

"Did you miss your period?" Ikuto asked such an embarrassing thing. Amu blushed a little but then she thought that she did.

"Im not taking it!" She brushed him off.

"Hurry and do it.." Ikuto sat next to her. Of course she ignored him.

"Why aren't you taking it?"

"LIKE I SAID, I just had food poisning!"She yelled at him. The she mumbled something.

"What?" Ikuto said.

"Why are you carrying now? You don't want kids!" She brushed off..

He sighed.

"It's not like that. I just don't want to see you go through so much pain. And I don't want you wasting your time on a kid instead of me," He blushed a bit at the last part.

Then Amu started giggling.

"So just take it! I wont get mad or anything," He looked away.

Amu hold the purple box which was a pregnancy test.

She walked in his bathroom.

_~10 min. later~_

Ikuto laid still on the bed, waiting. Till the door open. Amu appeared looking somewhere else, blushing.

"It seems like I need to stop being a singer for a while," She smiled.

He walked over and hugged her.

"Thank you." He smiled. Amu blushed happily.

Then the door slammed open.

It was Chidori with only her bra on.

She pointed a gun to Amu.

"Chidori!" Amu shivered.

Ikuto looked at her more.

"Look at her eyes, they have nothing in them, she isn't there." He noticed. "Then?"

Chidori pulled out her phone and showed the list.

Amu gasped.

**"GET READY TO DIE!" **She shot a bullet but Ikuto grabbed Amu and pulled her to the side.

"**A-HAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHA!" **She laughed crazy shooting bullets across the room.

Akito who shirt was off entered the room. "CHIDORI!" He said. Then She turned and cocked her gun.

**"DIE!"** She smiled. The gun fell to the ground

_'STOP!' _Chidori froze.

"Her true self appeared!" Ikuto said.

She picked up the gun.

**"you Bitc- **You cant! Not them!" She had control of her body. She picked the gun and aimed it herself.

She cocked it.

"CHIDORI!" They all yelled. Akito ran to her.

The gun shot and she was gone with Akito.

"That gun was handed to her to teleport me to the list kingdom. Now she is in there!" Amu yelled.

* * *

**Amu: Thank you for following my new follower.**

**Chidori: Anyone see the Magical Mirai Concert!? I did!**

**Utau: REVIEW!**


	17. The escape!

**Chidori: Finishing it in 1 or 2 chapters!**

**Amu: Its one right?**

**Chidori: I dunno.**

**Chidori: ITZ HOT!**

* * *

"The lair of the list maker," Ikuto said.

Both of them had disappeared.

Chidori was taken over and out she went away.

The door slammed open.

"Milady?" I heard a maid said downstairs. A blond girl came running upstairs. The door was open so she enter.

"I heard a big bang outside!" Utau had wondered in. The flows of tears stopped in my eyes.

I now saw the only thing left in the gun.

"SO!? What happen!" Utau yelled at nudged him.

I pushed him away. I stood from the bed and walked to the gun left on the floor.

I picked it up. This gun looked like mine. Though the energy in it felt very rapid. My gun had a slow pace.

A rapid gun needs more energy than a slow one. Its much more faster.

While they talked, I for the wall.

Though the gun was smacked down from my hands.

"You can't use that!" Ikuto scolded.

"Why cant I?" I yelled back.

"Dont think I know that this needs lots of energy. Wasting lots of energy is bad for you since your pregnant," Ikuto continued.

I grunted as a response. I looked back at the confused Utau.

"Prego?" She said. In her mind that rumbled like an earthquake.

"Gah! Then How do you suggest we go and save them!?" I finally said.

"Who said we? I'm going with Utau. You're staying!" Ikuto seemed so serious about this.

Anger trashed my mind.

"IM GOING! AND YOU CANT MAKE ME NOT GO!" I pushed him.

"No you can't go! If we end up fighting then you'll be in great danger," Utau crossed her arms.

Chidori needs my help. She have help me! And right when she was falling in love, she could die.

Just because im pregnant, I can't fight. What bad timing!

"I-I-I want to GO!" I insisted.

I ran down stairs with Ikuto worrying I would fall. I ran into Utau's old room which was on the other side.

My old clothes were they're. I rummage everywhere to find my gun.

Ikuto's arms wrapped around me, making me blush, but he turn the hug to a pick me up and walk back upstairs.

I punched on his back many time but he continued on walking.

We stopped and he laid me on his bed. But when I started struggling, he grabbed my hands a put them over my head. He had cuffs and tied them to the bed stand.

I couldn't move a single bit.

"You're not going," Utau and Ikuto said. Utau picked up the gun. She easily shot it and she waited for Ikuto.

"Sorry." He tried kissing my lips but I turn my head. "Nope!" I said.

He sighed and patted my head. When I thought he was gone, I opened my eyes and turned my head.

His lips hit mines. My eyes widen.

Then his tongue played with mine and when I open my eyes he was gone.

"Mou!"

**XXX**

"Yup, She would be tired already if she shot this gun," Utau said. "One third of my energy is gone"

"Lets get this over fast" Ikuto said.

When he began walking the bottom was filled with water. The water was only a foot up though.

He ran to a home area.

"Geez!" Utau said as she looked around in the area.

"This is wasting my time!" Ikuto grunted.

The mid area had three holes.

He looked around with Utau.

"Utau, hurry!" He picked at her hair.

Utau's dark black angel wings appeared. She shut her eyes.

One drip of water fell.

"I feel Hatred on the 2nd tunnel. I feel Akito on .. 3RD ONE!" Utau pointed.

"Utau go to the 2nd. I go first. The 2nd may be a trap." Ikuto demanded.

"Well get Akito later," He went of running.

**XXX**

I laid on the bed, struggling.

I can't use her hands.

Struggle and struggled, it wouldn't break off.

"Whe..When I get out of here! Your dead I-I-IKUTO!" I yelled.

Who does he think he is! Tieing me up! This seems like something Chidori would do if I got her angry.

Chidori...

I need to get out! I need to save her! She saved me.. kinda! She made me happy.. sometimes. She is crazy in love... all the time!

Her life was getting better! I made her fall in love! So if I get her, she will thank me!

Eh!? I just notice she never had thanked me before. And all the things I do for her were for free. MOU! Chidori is gonna be the dead one AFTER Ikuto.

My eyes gazed everywhere. Not a single thing I could do.

But I saw in the hallways, A dog and Cat running down.

_~FLASHBACK~_

" Why are you holding a cat?" I asked.

Chidori opened one of her eyes. She looked at the cat on her lap. She started petting it.

"Their not cats! They're humans!" She slammed her tea on the table. I pushed the table back a little. Chidori seemed so serious.

"They were just like me. But they were spelled into an animal. They are not old. Each one of these animals are 3-year-old little kids. They are so fun," She laughed as the cat turned on its back and played with Chidori's finger.

"Why were they turned into Pets?" I questioned.

"My sister. She just didn't like them for some reason," She sighed. I wowed back.

Looking at Chidori, I see her highlight returning back to blue. The tips of her hair was reverting back to Black.  
"Why is your hair like that," I pointed out. She put the kitty on the floor and the cat started chasing the dog.

Chidori grabbed and twirled her highlight. "It's like a curse. It was something Aki learned so that Makiru doesn't do any tricks on me. It should always be different colors. My original color is Blue. Stay away from me if my hair is ever fully red, got it!" Chidori glared.

I backed up from the table. She scared me. "I..I got it!"

~End Of flash back~

Two little 3-year-old.

"Here kitty kitty. Here Doggy," I whistled. I got their attention. They jumped on the bed while the dog licked all over my face.

"A..Mu~" The dog howled. I laughed. They could only talk a little.

"Lets play a game!" I said with excitement. The dog's tail wagged. The cat paid close attention.

"You see In my room, there's something blue and like a gun. Be careful and bring it. Its called go fetch!" I said. I expected the dog to run first but it seemed the roles were switched between dog and cat.

I waited and waited.

Ikuto... Utau... Chidori~ !

You guys...

"A..MU!" The dog howled. The cat came in with the gun. They dropped it of on the bed.

Then they went off running.

I grabbed the gun with my foot and threw to my mouth.

It was a hard task but I shot it and it hit the cuffs that stupid Ikuto put.

I stood up and rubbed my wrist.

"I'm going!" I said.

* * *

**Chidori: Next is final! I know this is short but The next will be long.**

**Amu: Thank you for reading.**

**Chidori: I pray for the victims of 9/11**


End file.
